


Ethic

by Zhangdaqi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangdaqi/pseuds/Zhangdaqi
Summary: Including bitter sweetNewt pregnant～～HE....i guess……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Ethic
> 
> 作者 Zhangdaqi（张哒器）
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander Mpreg 骨科 生子向 私设多

Chapter.1

大部分时间里，伦敦是一个灰色的城市。

任何事情的发生都浸满了雨水。

硕大的雨滴滴落在男人炙热的呼吸里。

“哦，梅林在上，亲爱的你总算来了，theseus。”Scamander夫人抱着手臂满面愁容的看着风尘仆仆赶到家的大儿子——Theseus甚至连大衣都来不及烘干，红棕色的卷发上挂着细密的雨珠。  
这并不是魔法部首席傲罗的能力退化，以至于一个幻影移形都无法施展。Theseus之所以如此狼狈——姑且把这种状况视为狼狈，因为平常的时候总是挑不出错误，是因为Scamander家主在以宅邸为中心方圆一百公里设置了魔法屏障，任何人都不能闯入，更不能在这个范围里施展任何魔法。  
Scamander家里只剩下了Scamander 夫妇，甚至连家养小精灵也只留了必要的那么几个。  
往常的圣诞假期不应该是这样的，家养小精灵们应该顾着忙碌地制做圣诞果仁蛋糕、烤肉和约克郡布丁，Scamander夫妇和他们的小儿子装点圣诞树，耐心的等着大儿子处理完繁多的公务回家。  
事实上，今年也理应是这样。  
如果一定要说有什么不同的话，那就是Scamander家的小少爷Newt 16岁了，就在包括父母在内的所有人以为他是个beta的时候，毫无征兆的进入了热潮期。要知道血统越是纯正的家族的孩子，就越早可能性别分化，就比如Theseus，Scamander家的长子，十岁的时候就分化成了alpha，即使是Hogwarts里来自普通巫师家庭的孩子也都在十四岁的时候分化完毕了。性成熟本就是短暂而且来势迅猛的过程，所以迟一天都不能忽略计算，更不用说是推迟了两年。  
Newt显然是那个格格不入的一分子，无论是身高体重都发育缓慢，更是因为一直都没分化而被同龄人嘲笑。好在Scamander家族历来很开明，没有对这个孩子有所歧视，反而更加照顾天性害羞敏感的Newt。

谨慎如Scamander夫人，不可能在这种方面疏忽大意，她早早的准备好了各式各样的抑制剂，因为Scamander家族极少出现beta的孩子，就算Newt真的是个beta，也不应该毫无信息素的味道——简直就像幼儿时期一样。但是，生活中很多事情的发生都是不可预测的。

今年圣诞节魔法部的公务积攒到了一个新的高度——天知道他们为什么这么爱在节日加班，这令theseus没有办法准时接他弟弟回家——这让Newt也松了一口气：他哥哥是个hugger，他宁愿自己推着大箱的行李挤火车，也不想让哥哥当着众人的面把他抱起来转几个圈——因为家里有一个大哥哥，所以总是会被照顾的像个小孩子，无论Newt几岁。

Newt不是很合群，也不想因为这种事情让自己很显眼——况且，他的哥哥很有名。

他就像一根长着毛茸茸卷发的豆芽菜，挤在火车里，周围嘈杂的环境和各种信息素混杂在一起的味道令他感觉很不舒服。Newt把窗户开到最大，但还是让他蒙热得透不过气。

可能是因为不常坐火车的缘故，newt心想，他开始怀念兄长身上鼠尾草和海盐清爽温柔的味道了。

回到家了以后，Scamander夫人又照例给小儿子补充假期生理知识，Newt只是沉默的看着那些自己早已从生物书上看到知识，一边大口大口的用吸管吮吸着杯子里的柳橙汁。他满脑子里想的都是等晚饭后如何喂养他的小动物，以致于思维发散到极致时Scamander夫人叫了他一声，他不幸地被呛到了。

“咳咳...咳..”可怜的Newt。  
“哦，我的孩子，喝慢点——天哪，你的脸怎么这么红。”Scamander夫人发现了小儿子的异状，说着便用手探Newt额头的温度，“oh，Newt，你发烧了，告诉我你都在学校里做了些什么？”

“没..没什么..”Newt支支吾吾地否认，他当然不会告诉母亲自己在学校里是如何跳进池塘捕捉那些神奇的小动物，也不会告诉她自己冒着雨寻找饲料然后因为太过沉浸于喂养而忘记烘干衣服。

“没做什么？梅林在上，只有麻瓜的孩子才会这么容易生病。”母亲显然不相信看似老实的小儿子。

“年轻人嘛，难免的，我看Newt一定是因为回来的时候淋了雨没有及时烘干衣服——我记得你们还没上过幻影移形的课程吧？”一旁在看报纸的Scamander家主插话，趁着妻子没注意，俏皮的向儿子眨了眨眼睛。

Newt匆忙点头。

Scamander夫人只得作罢，念了咒语拿来了特制的感冒剂让小儿子赶紧喝下——毕竟圣诞节可不是一个刨根问底的好时候。

“在你哥哥回来之前先去睡一会儿吧，我待会儿会来叫你吃晚饭的。”Scamander夫人的特质感冒剂效果极佳，而且药效可以维持八九天，如果只是小感冒的话，基本可以做到一觉醒来根除病患。

当然，如果Newt是真的得了感冒的话。

Newt上楼回到房间感觉全身都烫极了，四肢却很冰凉，脑袋晕晕沉沉的，耳朵里开始出现轰鸣声，一颗心脏超负荷地跳动，撑着Newt的胸腔都开始一阵一阵的胀痛。

这一定是母亲药剂的副作用。

他乖乖地钻进被窝，把自己裹了起来。

睡一觉就好了。Newt乐观的想。

如果当时，Scamander夫人能够仔细闻一闻她的小儿子，就会发现一丝甜美的橘子花香从他尚未发育完全的腺体里散发出来。

之后的事情可以想象到全过程，从Newt房间传来的愈发浓郁的omega的信息素，令楼下的Scamander夫妇有所发觉——按照正常的程序，Scamander夫人应该迅速去取抑制剂然后好好安抚一下刚刚分化的小儿子。

事实上，她也确实这么做了。甚至在不伤害newt身体的情况下，她面对着难受得紧缩成一团的小儿子，尝试了一种又一种，只要是她能找到的优质抑制剂——无论是口服型还是注射型。

但都无济于事。由Scamander夫人亲手特制的抑制剂对Newt毫无作用。失控般涌出的香甜的信息素反而像是受到什么鼓舞一般，更加汹涌，灼烧着宅邸的空气。

Scamander夫人特制的感冒药剂和抑制剂的药效是相互抵消的。

“...Newt...在楼上是吗？”低沉颤抖的嗓音夹杂着一种本能的兴奋。  
尽管那浓郁的信息素无不在暗示着他弟弟房间里有一个正处于热潮期的omega，Theseus还是想要问问，就像是孩子想要吃糖得先经过父母的许可一样，然后迅速把外套脱下交给一旁的家养精灵——他刚刚处理完繁杂的公务就接到了家族的紧急快件。

他的弟弟需要他。

Scamander夫人艰难地对theseus说：“我知道，这样的决定有些——”  
“我考虑清楚了，母亲。”Theseus打断了Scamander夫人的话。  
“...好好对他....Theseus。”从今往后，他可能就不再是你的弟弟了。  
Theseus仅仅是迟疑了一刹那，然后就飞奔上了楼梯。

感冒剂的药效可以维持八到九天，也就是说，Newt的第一个热潮期要在没有抑制剂的帮助下度过——然而，热潮期就是为了标记、受孕而存在的，历史上没有一个omega可以独自不借助任何药剂挺过热潮期，生殖腔的空虚以及疯狂分泌的信息素足以令其死亡。

更何况Newt第一次经历这样的事情，他需要一个强大的alpha帮助他度过难熬的热潮期。

他的兄长，Theseus无疑是最好的选择。

“哦不，梅林在上，这一切都是我的过错....可能....这并不是一个很好的决定……”Scamander夫人望着大儿子的身影露出痛苦的神情。

因为她的过错，Newt，他的小儿子不得不和自己的哥哥结合。

没有一个母亲愿意看到自己的孩子在第一个热潮期的时候就被永久的标记。未来有很多种选择，她希望她那向往自由的小儿子可以真心实意的选择一个自己真正喜欢的对象。

以前纯血巫师家族里为了保持血统的纯净确实会发生近亲结合的情况，但随着时间的流逝，麻瓜伦理观念的影响，这种情况变得少之又少，大部分巫师不会因为血统挑选自己的结合对象，更不必提和自己有血缘关系的亲人。

“这有过先例不是吗？Darling，我相信theseus.....我也相信....一切都是最好的选择。”Scamander家主紧紧地搂住因为懊悔愧疚而颤抖不安的妻子，蔚蓝的眼睛凝视着小儿子紧闭的房门。

他知道的，这个世界上，即使是再天赋异禀的巫师，也不能创造出一种魔法，去消除伴侣的永久标记——除非剜掉腺体，但到那时，也就失去了爱任何人的权利。

TBC..


	2. Chapter.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sexual part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快乐地开车～～～

Chapter.2

这就像是一场梦，无与伦比的美梦。

Theseus跌入了满房间浓郁香甜的橘子花味的信息素，几乎是同一时间，裹着毛毯紧缩在床上一角的Newt哭出了声——并不因为刚分化见到家人的安心，而是作为处于第一次发情期的omega面对强大充满攻击性的alpha来源于天性的恐惧，一种本能的屈从。

Theseus借着床头灯微弱的光亮——Newt从小怕黑，总是开着灯睡觉。他看着床单上暧昧不清的水渍，像一个得到梦寐以求的玩具的孩子，轻轻地用手隔着薄毯触碰着Newt颤抖的纤细的骨架。

Newt闻得出鼠尾草和海盐交融的信息素是属于何人的——他太熟悉这样的味道了，他本能地紧紧环抱住自己滚烫的身体，啜泣地向自己信任的兄长求助：“...Theseus....我很疼....”这个年轻的omega从来没有体会过这样的感觉，全身的血液都涌向那个令人感到陌生的下体，从身体内部带来的疼痛与难以言喻的空虚折磨着少年脆弱的神经。

少年从记事起便很少哭泣，就算是从树上摔下来也只是抱着膝盖眨眨眼睛缓一会儿就又站起来了。他不知道今天发生了什么，他只是发烧了而已，但是却比往常的任何一次感冒都要难受。Newt的脑子里全变成了滚烫混乱的泥浆，没有办法正常运转，他只记得母亲焦急地在他旁边不停地换冰毛巾，然后不断调制药剂喂给自己以及把不同的冰冷的液体注射进自己的静脉里。

他甚至不知道自己为什么要哭泣，以一种近乎哀求又带着兴奋的方式哭泣。而他的兄长正在以一种极其怪异的方式抚摸着自己的脊柱，更让他感到绝望的是...自己的身体渴求着alpha的抚摸，他想要他的哥哥再碰碰这具敏感得不得了的身体。

“Newt.....你分化了，是.....omega。”Theseus深吸一口气艰难地说，仿佛在宣读死囚的最终审判。然后，他像是对小时候的弟弟那样，把Newt紧紧的圈在自己的怀里，安抚性地一遍又一遍地抚摸着弟弟后颈上的腺体。

Newt像是被电击一样地抽搐了一下。

大量释放的alpha信息素一瞬间凝固在了整个房间里，让人无处遁隐。

“咳...我觉得....我只是在经历.....正常的...过程.....”他是生物学的尖子生，他知道动物热潮期的所有过程以及细节。

多么令人尴尬的场面——要知道，没有哪个青少年愿意在家人面前迎来热潮期。

所以你可以去帮我拿抑制剂了，我现在很难受。Newt一边抽噎一边烦躁地蜷缩起脚趾，并且下意识想要离开兄长的怀抱———他以为那位万能的兄长可以为他解决问题，然而theseus的靠近只是让他更加难受。

身体像是被火燎一样，四肢却僵硬冰冷，半勃的性器前所未有的胀痛————Newt感觉自己快要死了。

“妈妈已经对你用过抑制剂了。”Theseus眯起灰蓝的眼睛看着Newt白皙手臂上的一个个被注射过的针孔，“这和你刚服用过的感冒剂药效相互抵消了。”热潮期的omega力气小的可怜，用尽全力反抗的Newt仍然挣脱不开Theseus的怀抱，只能任凭成年的alpha男性滚烫的温度隔着薄毯渗入自己同样炽热的皮肤里。

“好热.....走开........你....走开.....”从热潮期开始已经过去很久了，Newt的意识涣散，他显然没有听明白自己的兄长在说些什么，只凭本能地抗拒周围的热源体，下体不断渗出的黏液也让少年难以忍受。

若是在平常，Newt绝对不会反抗这个比自己年长八岁的完美的兄长，因为没有哪个小孩子愿意听“Newt，你应该.....”或者“我想，你最好.....”之类的说教。

只能说，他叛逆得不明显，但他依然是那个热爱自由的特立独行的Newt。

“坏孩子。”Theseus苦笑，望着少年水雾朦胧的眼睛。周遭的空气愈发的甜腻，omega无意识的喘息不断撩拨着一个成年的 alpha的神经。

Theseus有自信说他了解自己的弟弟，但随着年岁的增长，他的眼前只有一个愈发沉默寡言喜欢躲在阁楼上的瘦削少年，他的Newt甚至连期末考试复习前都开始不再找他——尽管没有他的帮助，Newt的综合成绩糟糕透顶——当然像草药学这样的科目他又异常的出类拔萃。

换言之，现在的他，并不确定自己的弟弟是否可以接受被他标记。

而Theseus一直知道自己渴望着些什么，他一直小心翼翼地隐藏着自己龌龊的想法，努力去经营一个完美兄长的形象———虽然他时常反思自己是否对自己的弟弟太过于严格，以至于现在的Newt只会低着头假装没有看见他。

骨节分明的大手小心翼翼地拨开包裹着甜美果肉的表皮，端详着缩成一团周身泛起不自然粉红色的青涩的身体。

他现在有充分的理由可以实施自己梦寐以求的愿望。

Theseus顺着少年的耳垂亲吻着那些可爱的雀斑，然后是少年柔软的唇瓣。他用力地亲吻，贪婪地摄取年轻omega口腔里全部甜美的津液，富有倾略性的舌尖霸道扫荡着每一处角落。与此同时，alpha强硬地掰开少年的肢体，硬生生地把那具颤抖的白皙的身体暴露在阴冷的空气里。

“Artemis...”他说。  
湿热的气体喷洒在敏感的腺体，像是电击，令年轻的omega停止了挣扎。  
那是对欲望的绝对服从。

兽性的本能告诉他，Newt一直敬仰的兄长..正在亲吻自己，就像以前兄长亲吻床伴那样亲吻自己。  
Newt紧紧地绷住自己的身体，因为只要一动，身体里就会不断沁出淫荡、令人羞赧的粘腻液体。

Newt感觉自己都要融化在兄长的强悍的信息素里了，他的身体像是燃起了火苗，灼烧的他缺氧的大脑，浑身宛如针扎般的刺痛，尤其是那令人难以启齿的部位。

“放松....Artemis...这不是什么羞耻的事情.....我会帮你的..”低沉沙哑的嗓音开始恶意地哄骗，覆着薄茧的大手抚上连少年自己都不曾抚摸的性器，然后一边啃咬少年白嫩的脖颈，感受着颈部动脉里血液的流动。

“哥..哥哥...不...那里..嗯啊...很痛......”Newt害怕了，半睁着蒙着一层雾气的蓝眼睛，啜泣着，“别碰...求...求你...啊..哥..哥哥”

仅仅是一瞬间的迟疑，Theseus停止了啃咬少年的尚未未成熟的喉结，但很快又继续向下亲吻着这具甜美的艺术品。

上次看到Newt哭是什么时候呢？  
是被自己抱在怀里的时候吗？还是被隔壁家的坏小孩丢石子的时候呢？Theseus记不太真切，因为他已经很久都没有接触被自己从小保护的弟弟了。也不知道从什么时候开始Newt不再接受他的拥抱了，总是别扭敏感笨拙地呆在自己的房间抑或是阁楼，沉浸在那些奇怪的生物上。  
他很羡慕学院里那个叫leta的女孩，不，是嫉妒快要发疯。

他的Artemis会被人夺走的。

“乖孩子....放松...你太紧张了.。”粗糙的舌苔舔舐着少年稚嫩的身体，勾勒出每一根肋骨的形状，滑过敏感的肚脐，直至那片禁忌的三角区。

theseus松开了手，转而含住了Newt那小巧的发硬着的柱身。  
“啊....嗯啊...哥..哥哥...疼....”Newt大脑一片空白，他很少用手触碰那片领域，theseus的吮吸让他胀痛的要死，失禁般的快感折磨着本就不善言辞的少年，只能发出破碎的音节，压抑着梗在喉间愉悦的呻吟。

少年对此报以羞耻。

————他的亲生哥哥正在吞吐着他的阴茎。

少年的身体是一块极佳的引燃物，Theseus则在那具甜美的战栗的蜷缩着的肉体上肆意的撒播着火种，星星之火将会由点成线、再由线成面，形成火光滔天的燎原灼烧着干渴枯竭的少年。

Theseus自有性意识起，便拥有许多性伴侣，不能说是滥交，但至少在青春期从不掩盖自己的冲动——甚至不用他开口，也有很多被他独有的信息素迷得晕头转向的omega投降他的怀抱。他仅仅是为了缓解生理需求，从来没有标记过任何一个人——alpha一生可以标记许许多多的omega，但是omega一旦被标记了，整个人生都会被打上伴侣的烙印。如果只是为了一时的刺激去标记别人，那是一种不负责任而且极为卑鄙的行为。

这么多次的实战经验的积累下，Theseus有足够的把握去运用那些技巧来让他的弟弟爽的不行，但是他并不想把那些对待别的omega的技巧放在自己珍视的弟弟身上——那是一种赤裸裸的玷污，就像一张洁净的画布本拥有着无限的可能，而你却在上面泼洒胡乱混杂的颜料，然后自作聪明地觉得那是艺术。

所以在口交这件事情上，Theseus经验为零，他从来没有这样给别人做过，也很少让别人给他做。他就像一个拓荒者，小心翼翼的开垦着孕育希望的土地，谨慎地避免牙齿碰到Newt洁白小巧的性器，用舌尖似有意又无意地舔舐顶端的洞口，然后吮吸着渗出的清液。

但聪明如Theseus，还是忽略了一件事：他的弟弟甚至从未手淫过，他的卖力加重了刚分化的omega的负担，短时间内接受到的强烈的快感足以击垮一只名为Newt的小木船。Newt难受得绷紧四肢，用手揪着身下兄长的卷发试图让他离开。

“哥..哥....Theseus.....停..啊嗯停下来....”Newt不知道自己为什么要承受那样的痛苦，那种奇异的却又带着欢愉的胀痛。

年龄上的差距在性事上总是那么不可逆转，很快，伴有初夏时橘子花味的液体充斥着alpha的口腔。Newt紧闭双眼不敢看着那个平日里总是对他板着脸的兄长正在吞咽着自己的精液。Newt 的耳朵根通红，一次的释放并没有让他感觉好一点，反而身体更加无力滚烫，仿佛只要一触碰就会溢出内部粘腻的汁水。

然而，乐观的少年依旧觉得兄长一定有办法为他解决这样的烦恼。

Theseus沾着黏液在他亲爱的弟弟的后穴周围打转，几乎是同一时间，Newt无力的身体又紧绷起来。

“....你...在干什么......不....thes...theseus！”少年处于变声期的嗓子带着哭腔尖叫起来——他能感觉到，他平日里信任的兄长…...把一根手指一寸一寸的伸入那片从未有人侵犯的领域，每一个骨节都在摩擦着炙热脆弱的内壁，拉扯着名为痛觉的神经。

Newt知道Theseus在做什么，只是不可置信的收缩着灰蓝色的瞳孔。

也许哥哥马上就会把手指拿开了，Newt想。

“放松...我的小月亮..”成年的alpha的威压使Newt无法动弹，他被theseus按在身下，双手被捉住拉到头顶，光洁的身体一览无余。  
然后，第二根手指也试图进来。

虽然热潮期的黏液就是为了让alpha更好地进入，但Newt年龄太小了，狭窄的后穴排斥着任何异物，第二根手指的指尖还没有完全没入，Newt的脸已经煞白了，他大口大口的喘气疼得说不出话来。

不...不会的....他是你的亲哥哥，你应该信任他。

Newt在心底里否定着自己的想法，他的兄长只是在为他解决热潮期的烦恼，仅此而已，不会有再进一步的举动。

很长时间Theseus都没有做动，直到Newt勉强可以适应，才开始轻轻地转动，小心的抚平内部的褶皱——很多omega的初次都不是那么的美好顺利，Theseus并不想他的弟弟因为他的草率而受伤。

Newt的内壁渐渐开始欢迎着外界的不速之客，紧紧绞着那两根手指讨好般的挤压。连刚刚释放过的前段也开始颤颤巍巍地站立起来。  
很快...哥哥就会拿出去了.....马上就不会难受了....

不知过了多久，Theseus真的像Newt心里盼望的那样，把手指抽离了。

看，哥哥他不会伤害你的.....他已经把手指拿开了....不会做可怕的事情。Newt颤抖的送了一口气。

下一秒，一个硬的可怕的事物抵上了被黏液润湿的一塌糊涂的后穴。

“哥...哥....”Newt倏地睁大了眼睛。现在他知道Theseus所说的帮助是指什么了。

他清晰的记得，自己十岁那年的某一天，想要给刚从学校回家的Theseus展示一下他新驯养的小动物，结果从半掩的房门中看到了自己的兄长正在与一个女人交媾——他的哥哥半裸着上身发出暴戾低沉的喘息——那是一个和他平常认知里完全不一样的哥哥，富有攻击性，像极了一头野兽。  
偷偷跑开之后，Newt用生物学知识安慰自己—因为Theseus是alpha，所以发生这些都是理所当然的。事实上，只要仔细留意就会发现几乎每个放假的日子，Theseus都会和他的女友在房间里解决生理问题，Scamander夫妇比较开明，并没有对大儿子频繁更换女友的行为说什么。

现在他的哥哥也要对他这么做了。

Newt感觉自己蒙受了巨大的背叛，还有一份委屈和羞辱从心底里翻腾着——他马上要被自己的兄长像对待床伴一样操弄。

高昂的性器可怖地竖立起来，Theseus仿佛没有感受到弟弟的挣扎，把自己的前端一点点的挺进弟弟柔软的后穴。  
太大了.......进..进不去的.....我会死的....不...不要......

刚才那两个指头与Theseus的前端比起来，简直像是小孩子过家家，Newt疼痛的仰起纤细的脖颈，身体不自主地向后缩想要逃离兄长的阴茎。“你这个骗子！啊....嗯......啊....妈妈！.....救救我....啊啊啊......妈妈.....！”可怜的Newt不知道房间里进行的一切都是父母所默许的，十六岁的年纪，遇到危险的时候还是会下意识的朝母亲求助，他拼命地踢蹬着瘦削的双腿，嘶哑地哭喊着，原先半勃着的阴茎也疼得萎靡。

他的弟弟说话总是轻声细语的，他从来没有听见过Newt这样尖锐的哭喊。

透过Newt湿润的额发，Theseus可以看到那双绝望伤心又带着少年未经人事的清澈的眼睛。他没有理会，反而更加粗暴地把少年白嫩的大腿抬起，弯折到一个不可思议的角度，使少年的双膝紧紧抵住肋骨，含着alpha粗大性器头部的后穴完全暴露在Theseus炽热的视线里，然后，一寸一寸地挺进，撑开了穴口的褶皱。

“你太紧张了...Artemis……乖.......”Theseus鼓励般的抚摸弟弟的性器，试图缓解他后穴的疼痛。  
“唔嗯.....疼.....啊............”Newt撕扯着身下的床单，每一根脚趾都痛苦的蜷缩起来被强制性的悬在半空，失焦的双眸涣散的看着天花板上两人交合的影子，就像是教堂里批判不伦罪刑的壁画。

待Theseus全部没入之时，Newt已经停止了啜泣，他只是大口大口地呼出伴有omega发情特有的香甜信息素的气体，猩红的血液像小蛇一样蜿蜒地从两人交合的位置流出，滴落在白色的天鹅绒床单上。

信任就像是一片薄到不能再薄的玻璃，霎时四分五裂。

Theseus扶着Newt的腰开始一浅一深的进出，隐忍的汗水滴落在少年平坦的小腹——如果仔细观察，甚至可以看到alpha用力挺进的突起。那样怪异的姿势使得Theseus阴茎上翘的部分刚好完美的刮擦到Newt肠壁内那块敏感的突起，让Newt感觉到下身发麻的快感，他紧紧攥着拳头，深怕自己被兄长撞得支离破碎。

“啊...嗯啊.......唔.....太深了.....不行...哥哥......啊.......”  
“Artemis....嗯.唔.....把腿张开一点......对....就是这样.......放松.....别怕.....”  
“好痛....嗯啊啊.......哈啊.....唔嗯.......啊.....”

糜烂的水声夹杂在Newt喘息的间隙，肉体碰撞的声音刺激着神经。

热潮期的目的就是为了标记以及受孕，所以在没有进入生殖腔前的行为无法真正满足一个分化的omega。交合早已没有疼痛，只有来源于身体内部的某一处的饥渴愈演愈烈，Newt努力的克制自己的呻吟，但双手还是忍不住环上兄长的脖子。

他觉得自己真的病了，他想要的更多。

而Theseus暗示性的在生殖腔口打转——那里已经微开了，只要稍稍用力，就可以顶进去，然后把他的精液狠狠的灌满弟弟的生殖腔。  
Newt在一本书上看到过，omega一旦被人侵入生殖腔，并且完成标记，那一辈子就只能被拴在伴侣身边了。他才十六岁，还有很多未完成的事情想要尝试，他不想一辈子就这样被拘束然后为标记自己的alpha生孩子。

即使对象是自己的哥哥。

因为，Theseus很优秀.....无论是在任何方面.......而Newt……从来都只是仰望着那令人尊敬的太阳。他还很年轻，不想体会爱的深意，更不想成为兄长历任性伴侣中的一个，然后在theseus对他感到厌倦的时候，独自面对前方。

“我爱你....Artemis...相信我...我会轻一点的....”Theseus托着Newt后脑勺，安抚性质地舔舐着omega敏感的耳垂。

“我的小月亮”、“Artemis”.，在外人背后，他的哥哥总是喜欢这么叫他。

他们是兄弟，是有血缘牵绊的亲兄弟。

“Theseus...别...别这样.......啊嗯.....”Newt痛苦的皱起眉头。

他兄长的阴茎闯进了少年最私密的圣地，而那里，已经超过了少年可以承受的深度，然后像一个怪物一样不断充血膨大成结。

Newt用指甲死死的抓划Theseus的背———他疼极了，比刚才的任何一个时候都要疼，在情欲高涨的浪潮里，Theseus是他唯一的浮木，他只能抱着这块浮木维持平衡。

没有退路了。

他可能要失去Newt了。

Theseus尖锐的利齿毫不犹豫地刺破omega颈部的皮肤，触及腺体时大量地注入着鼠尾草与海盐的信息素，同时随着几次用力撞击，温热的液体像一个定时炸弹喷洒而出。属于alpha的精液把少年脆弱的生殖腔填充得满满当当，浓稠炙热的液体从里到外地灼烧着少年的肉体，生殖腔出于本能地诚实，努力的收缩着，不让任何一点身体渴求的精液流出体外。  
前面长期的空虚累加上现在一瞬间的充盈 使少年的身体不可控制的痉挛。Newt把头别到旁边，啜泣着，没有再看Theseus一眼。  
也许...哥哥....马上就会去抱另外的女人了。  
他只能成为兄长人生履历上的一列不起眼的小字。  
天哪....多么糟糕透顶  
梅林的胡子。


	3. the dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍬🍬LOL....

Chapter.3

偌大的宅邸静得可怕，甚至连壁炉里橡木烧得通红发出爆裂的脆响都那么清晰，如果不是参杂其中略显刺耳的金属刀具切割食物的声音，Theseus几乎以为自己出现了幻觉。

他的弟弟，Newt正坐在传统长餐桌的另一头解决一块烤制得焦香油亮的牛肋排。Newt费劲地把肉从骨头上剃下来，然后匆忙的用叉子插起约克郡布丁，裹着牛肉沾着黑椒酱汁，满足地塞到嘴里。甚至还没有嚼几下，他又迫不及待地挖了满满一勺香肠土豆泥准备送到嘴里。

Theseus觉得自己的弟弟仿佛很多年没吃过饭，他是这样狼吞虎咽，甚至把混在沙拉里他最讨厌的紫甘蓝都一起咽了下去———事实上，Newt之前一直满世界地乱跑，每天都为了照顾他的神奇动物们忙碌不堪，大多数时候会选择无视生理上的饥饿，实在不行了就啃点面包——他的家务魔法很糟糕，连带着厨艺也很烂，隔夜的黑面包都比这个美味。

他很久都没有坐在温暖舒适的房子里享用过这样正经的周日晚餐了，现在的Newt已经极力在一种极度饥饿的状态里维持着从童年养成的良好礼仪。

一旁的Scamander夫人小口地抿着酸甜的果酒，仔细打量着这个多年未见的小儿子。

自从那件事情发生之后，她的小儿子就很少回家。在她记忆里印象最深的两次都不太值得回忆：一次是因为Newt被Hogwarts勒令退学，一次是在她的丈夫的丧礼上。Scamander夫人并不想钻牛角尖地把这几件事的因果联系起来，尽管她仍旧怀有愧疚，但还是愿意相信她丈夫生前常说的：

一切都是梅林指引的最佳选择。

所以当知道Newt会中断他的冒险回来吃顿晚饭时，这位温和的妇人高兴坏了，从中午就开始和家养精灵一起准备这顿丰盛的周日晚餐。无论如何，Newt都是自己那个有些害羞又有点叛逆的小儿子。

Scamander夫人装作不经意地用眼睛瞥了一眼大儿子，想要他说点什么缓和一下凝固且尴尬的气氛。她对今天餐桌的位置分布不是很满意，两个儿子相隔得太远了———那不是一对alpha和omega伴侣应该有的距离。

Newt的说话语速大部分时间下很快，声音沙哑细小清晰但是逻辑顺序比较混乱——当然，前提是聊到他喜欢的话题，比如火蜥蜴的栖息地抑或是角坨兽的习性，他会兴奋地给你灌输一大段稀奇古怪的知识，如果他不想说什么，就会笨拙地保持沉默。

比如像现在这样———火蜥蜴的话题显然有些不合时宜。

坐在餐桌另一端的Theseus机械化地戳着盘子里的食物，少见地沉默寡言———他仍旧对着眼前活生生的弟弟感到不可思议。

上一次在家里看见Newt是什么时候了？Theseus有种错觉，如果忽略中间漫长的日子，把上一个时间点与现在相连，那他的小月亮一直在家里。

空气里的信息素浅淡而又陌生，他的小月亮作为一个纯血家族的omega，即使使用了抑制剂也不应该是那样寡淡的气味。如果不是因为Theseus看到Newt高高竖起的衣领里不小心露出来的那片苍白皮肤，他甚至以为自己的弟弟为了逃避现实把腺体剜掉了——他有理由相信自己的弟弟会这么做，无论Newt做了些什么，即使那些事情很极端，他都不会感到惊异。

不过万幸，梅林在上，他的小月亮肯定是用了其他什么方法，伪装得像一个货真价实的beta。

也许是因为今天家庭团聚的时刻令人感到放松惬意，Theseus甚至在近乎透明的信息素里嗅到了一丝甜味。他脑子里很混乱，不断地回忆着今天早些的时候究竟发生了些什么。Theseus发誓绝不是因为魔法部的工作太过于冗杂而导致自己出现了幻觉，他的弟弟，Newt，确确实实地出现在他的眼前。

灰蒙蒙的孔雀蓝大衣，从不好好熨烫的衬衫，以及蓬松柔软的卷发。

当时的Newt就这样站在原地——本来他应该飞快的逃跑，事实上他也确实这么做了，但可能突然意识到这样对待兄长有些不礼貌，没走几步，就停了下来，然后回头用那双隐藏在过长的蓬松刘海下的蓝眼睛望着面前的惊愕的兄长。

“我想...也许我们可以一起吃一顿晚餐.....你知道的，妈妈一直都很挂念你。”Theseus艰难地发出邀请。他很少有这样难以流畅表达自己想法的时候，他做不到假装什么都没有发生地进行得体的寒暄。

他头脑一热，话出口的瞬间就后悔了，因为他不确定这样直白的请求自己的弟弟是否会答应。

“嗯......我会的....就今晚吗？”回答意外的很干脆。

“啊...嗯...好的....就今晚。”

再后来的事情顺利的超乎想象，等他忙完公事回家，就看到了自己的弟弟像小时候那样乖巧地坐在凳子上，面前摆着橙黄色的果汁还有一大块草莓奶油蛋糕。—————哦，老天，他的弟弟在正餐前还吃了一大块奶油草莓蛋糕。

Theseus甚至觉得眼前的Newt是一只巨大的神奇生物伪装的，因为在记忆里，Newt一直都很挑食，小时候总是饭吃到一半就迫不及待地跑上阁楼看那些稀奇古怪的书了。

显然Scamander夫人也意识到Newt的反常，但同样矛盾的是她害怕打断这样和谐的画面，他的小儿子可能又会像过去那样匆匆放下刀叉，不和任何人说一声就离开。她作为一个母亲，已经犯下了不可弥补的错误，她不想再让悲剧重演，也不愿意任由小儿子与自己慢慢疏离。

三个人在一种极其诡异的空气里用餐，只剩银质刀叉与餐盘的交谈声。

“长兄如父”是Newt在中国游历的时候学习到的成语，在那片神秘的东方土地上他发现了不少超乎自己认知范围的神奇生物，如果不是因为后来父亲病故，他可能还会在中国待更久，去完善他的笔记。

眼前的兄长正坐在家主的用餐位置上——父亲生前也坐在那儿，然后一家人紧挨着父亲坐在长方形餐桌的两边——绝不是像现在这样彼此之间隔得这么远。Newt觉得那个成语并不适用于所有家庭，尤其是用在Scamander家上并不妥帖。父亲一直是一个风趣可靠的男人，他支持自己的一切决定，小时候每次因为爬树把新制的衣服勾坏或者因为太过靠近鹰头马身有翼兽被母亲责备的时候，他都会笑着把Newt抱起来，告诉他这才是男子汉应该有的样子。

所以即使是遇到凶猛的驺吾，Newt也从来不会感到恐惧，因为父亲告诉过他，发自心底的善良从容就是驯服野兽最好的法则。

Theseus是他的兄长，但是和父亲完全不同。Theseus总是板着一张脸，因为比自己年长八岁，所以总能提出比较成熟的建议，比如“我觉得你应该为期末考试复习了”或者“这样做有危险”。尽管不得不承认，小时候的Newt像极了Theseus的跟屁虫，雷雨天也总爱悄悄地抱着枕头爬到Theseus的被窝。

但无论如何，Scamander家的兄弟关系很复杂。

不为别的，只因为————  
他曾经崇拜的兄长.....标记了他。

作为Scamander家纯血的omega，如果能被自己的哥哥——同样血统纯净且优秀强大的alpha标记，倒不如说是一件好事。但显然Newt不愿意在当时那种迫不得已的突发状况下被完成了标记，特别是被从小一起长大的亲生哥哥打开双腿像动物交.合令他感到怪异可耻。

当那时的Newt拼命向楼下的父母呼救的时候，兄弟间的信任已经破碎得无法修复了。

他不记恨父母为什么阻止这一切，他也明白那种无能为力的愧疚带来的痛苦，因为一切都是迫不得已。

他的兄长也是出于迫不得已。

Newt放慢了切割食物的速度，并不是因为他终于发现自己不正常的食量，而是他发现Theseus在盯着他———梅林在上，难道在自己离开的日子里自己的哥哥发展出盯着别人吃饭的诡异爱好了吗？

其实Newt自己也无法解释为什么答应了Theseus的邀请，可能是因为太过想念母亲，也可能是因为太久风餐露宿的旅行使得他对这座温暖舒适的宅邸充满了向往。他本来应该像逃一样拎着箱子跑出兄长的势力范围，然而他现在正坐在自己家里用餐。

不过，最近他的情绪确实有点怪异。

哦，应该说连同身体都显得极为不适。

Newt的胃突然一阵抽搐——他有理由相信自己不是由于进食太多，因为在上一秒，他还有把眼前的冰激凌水果冻消灭的冲动。他甚至来不及幻影移形，只能以最快的速度飞奔进洗手间。

没有隔音术，即使是麻瓜也能想到洗手间里发生了些什么。Newt觉得糟糕透了，他抑制不住地把胃里的食物残渣都呕吐了出来——很多天前他也一直干呕，吃不下东西，但Newt不以为意——这刚好节省了用餐的时间，可以尽心地开展动物研究。

现在想想，自己可能真的病了。

等到Newt清理干净，然后想好化解尴尬的拙劣的言语——原谅他确实没有这方面的天赋，扶着墙壁虚弱地走出来时，餐桌上的气氛更加诡异了。他的哥哥正在以极度震惊的眼神看着自己，仿佛一只毛茸茸的嗅嗅看到自己身上藏着很多闪闪发亮的金币。

Newt当然没有藏什么金币，他只是病了而已。

如果这时的Newt稍微留心一点的话，就会发现自己身上散发着一种不同于发.情期甜腻味道的信息素。鼠尾草、海盐、橘子花的气味和谐地混合在一起，温和醇香却又夹杂着橡木、红醋栗的浓烈。连因为年龄对信息素已经不慎敏感的Scamander夫人都受到了波及。

“Newt....我的孩子....”联想起之前小儿子的一反常态，Scamander夫人带着不可置信的口吻颤抖地说道，“.....你....我想........Newt...你可能怀孕了———”

还没等Scamander夫人说完，Theseus突然地站起身，顺带把身后的椅子撞倒在地。

———这确实是Scamander家近年来第一次正式地团聚。  
———Scamander夫人也的的确确在之前没有见过自己的小儿子。

但，前面说了，是“第一次正式地”，所以这并不能说明，Theseus在今天之前没有见过他的弟弟。

是了，这并不是兄弟二人多年以来的第一次见面。

就在三个月前，Theseus记得清清楚楚，他和Newt在魔法部来了一场着实尴尬的相遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PPPPPragnant！！！
> 
> 🎺🎺🎺🎺


	4. Chapter.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三个月前的小故事

Chapter.4

“Newt....我的孩子....”联想起之前小儿子的一反常态，Scamander夫人带着不可置信的口吻颤抖地说道，“.....你....我想........Newt...你可能怀孕了———”

这并不是Theseus与弟弟时隔多年的重逢，事实上，就在三个月前，他们曾见过一面。

——————————————

三个月前，英国魔法部。

如果有人曾经是Newt在Hogwarts的同班同学，就会记得这个边缘化的瘦削少年在Dumbledore教授的变形课上，令博格特变成了一张木质的办公桌，上面堆满了繁杂厚重的文件———这太令人印象深刻了，因为Newt总是躲在一起奇怪的角落做一些他们无法理解的事情，他们甚至打赌博格特会在Newt面前变成什么怪物。在他们眼里怪胎的任何行为都应该古怪异常。而这件事，让他们清晰地意识到，Newt身上仍旧保留着一些与自己一样的少年天性———没有哪个孩子喜欢办公桌。

“我讨厌办公室里沉闷的生涯。”当时的Newt是这样干脆地回答，时至今日，他依然会这么说。

所以这也就解释了，为什么Newt不喜欢魔法部。那里有成百上千张办公桌，不同等级的巫师像蚂蚁一样有序地穿梭于各种各样的办公间、会议室，到处都有打印机工作时发出的“嗒嗒”声。

他的兄长在那些“巨型蚂蚁”中为首——直至现在Newt都对有人可以这么热衷于办公室工作而感到不可思议。如果Theseus真的是一只巨型蚂蚁的话，Newt也许就能顺利地和他相处了，而不是应该像现在这样只靠着不定期的书信干瘪地交流近况。  
Newt并不是经常回信，Theseus也不是经常看。

因为他们两个都知道信里面的内容多么寡淡，里面的内容词汇量贫乏到可以归类于麻瓜的三岁小孩——大多数都是“fine，and you”之类的问候。他们只是勉强维持着兄弟间的联系，而Newt一直觉得Theseus在通过这种方式确认自己是否还活在这个世界上。

不过按照眼前的状况，不必说Theseu了，他的名字已经响彻整个魔法部了，甚至每一个报社都在为他忙碌加班。

Newt Scamander在纽约惊天动地的事迹足以让每个人都记住他的名字，当然更多的是他的姓氏———Scamander，魔法部又恰好有位首席傲罗也是这个姓氏。但看外表其实很难把这两个人归类成兄弟，一个是混迹于上层阶级的天生的领导者，一个是四处冒险的落魄旅人，但只要是有些了解他们兄弟的人，都会发现Scamander 家的兄弟有一个共同的特点————

执拗到骨子里的执着。

比如说像现在，明明知道失败的概率远超过百分之九十，但Newt还是义无反顾地进入了他最讨厌的办公大楼。

他需要出境申请。

Newt想要赶快把这件事情办好，因为他并不想在英国久留，更不想和Theseus，这个标记了他的男人见面。一旦相遇了，Theseus一定会想方设法地让自己留下。他读过很多生理学的书籍，所以很了解omega和alpha相遇只会发生无数次的性行为，然后怀孕生子。

事情既然已经不可避免地发生了，就不要一错再错。况且被标记以后，Newt的信息素稳定多了，没有给多年的四处旅行带来麻烦，当然，热潮期的时候确实有点难熬，不过Newt和他母亲一样是个优秀的药剂师，他调制的抑制剂药效极佳——他甚至在旅途中靠贩卖这个给在工厂里工作的omega赚点伙食费。

他的存在只会妨碍Theseus的生活。他的兄长很优秀，在任何方面都是出类拔萃的那一个，身边也总有比自己优秀的omega。自己在Theseus眼里可能也一直是那个缠着他讲睡前故事的小弟弟。

小时候阅读的动物书籍里曾经写过野兽世界的法则：一个优秀的alpha首领可以标记很多omega，这样的一夫多妻制很高效地使种群繁衍扩大。虽然现在麻瓜社会文明发展，强制性实行一夫一妻制，但无论如何自己和Theseus是如假包换的亲兄弟，这样伦理的关系也未免太过火了。自己显然不会成为Theseus的唯一，Newt也不愿意委曲求全。

他不会和自己的哥哥在一起的。

梅林在上，自己竟然在这个满是办公桌文件纸的魔法部想这些乱七八糟的东西。  
Newt拎着那个老旧的箱子走在通往魔法部高层的通道——他当然可以选择乘坐电梯，但是谁也不能保证里面会不会遇到Theseus。

魔法部是由一个数量极其可观的alpha精英以及大多数beta组成的权威机构，人员混杂。Newt更愿意走人少的通道——至于为什么人少，这连梅林的脚趾甲都能回答：魔法部出于安全考虑，屏蔽了一切带有瞬间移动性质或者其他带有破坏力的魔法。成年巫师都习惯幻影移形，不愿意在步行上花时间，所以在办公时出于效率也会选择电梯。

越往高处走，那些精英身份的alpha的信息素混杂在空气里的味道越来越浓郁。简直就像是身处一场哄闹的酒宴，醇香的红酒携带着辛辣刺激的黑胡椒，香根草与白麝香暴露在刺眼的灯光下........alpha的信息素一直都是强势且浓烈的，一时间混杂在一起，使Newt的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，单薄的胸膛高高低低的起伏，一阵阵地发疼，他被熏得有点晕眩。一般来说，使用过抑制剂的omega对信息素的敏感程度会下降，但Newt显然是属于血统纯正的超敏感型。

放轻松....你现在闻起来就像是一个货真价实的beta，没有任何人会对你寡淡到像煮过的自来水一样的信息素感兴趣....你只要赶紧跑上去，提交出境申请...其他的一切都是心理作用。Newt自我安慰。  
他裹紧了孔雀蓝的大衣，衣领高高的竖起来捂住omega脖子后面的腺体，一步步艰难地向楼上挪移。在他没有发觉的地方，他的额头开始渗出细密的汗珠，鬓角蜷曲的卷发紧紧地贴合在皮肤上。Pickett隔着衣料也能感受到主人的燥热，不安地探出脑袋，用自己纤细的枝条抚摸着Newt略带潮红的脸。

Newt觉得自己一定是缺乏锻炼。

他忽略了一件重要的事情———热潮期本来就是需要omega和alpha性/交来度过的，适量抑制剂的使用使得omega也可以正常地参与社会劳动，但Newt注射地量远远超过了那个安全线———他确实是一个很优秀的药剂师，自制的抑制剂药效确实远超一般，不过，长期伪装成beta，使他对这种注射越发地依赖。一开始只是每个月打一针，后来就是每个星期打一针，再后来几乎只要是一有信息素的味道，Newt就进行注射。

这种强迫症般的注射应该要追溯到十六岁那个圣诞节。Newt一直很害怕。害怕那个热潮期毫无底线呻吟着的下贱的自己。

他今天来之前已经注射过抑制剂了，他在反复确认自己确实闻起来干干净净后才出门。不过，眼下的情况确实不容乐观，Newt现在只想找个地方隔绝掉这股冲鼻子的alpha信息素混合体。

“Newt？！”一股鼠尾草外加海盐的信息素像夏季多雾的早晨中细密冰凉的雨，迎面抚摸着Newt不自然潮红的脸。

newt对戏剧艺术并不感兴趣，但眼下的场景令他不得不认为确实太过于戏剧化———在这个令人尴尬的时刻，兄弟二人相遇了。Newt偷偷在心里把梅林的全身上下都问候了一遍，他想过可能会遇上Theseus，但绝对没有想到过是以这样的身体状况。

他越发地低下头，甚至希望自己额前的杂乱无章的卷发可以瞬间变长遮住自己的整张脸。按照自己的情况，不是发烧了就是发情了，无论是哪一种，Newt都绝不想让Theseus看到自己的脸。

“把背挺起来，不要缩着脖子，Newt。”看到Newt微微缩着脑袋的样子，Theseus下意识地说道。话一出口他就后悔了——这大概是Theseus人生履历上最失败的开场白。若是放在以前，这根本不是问题，相反还体现着一个严厉兄长对弟弟成长的关切。

Theseus浑身上下都散发着迷人的信息素，和刚才嗅到的那些alpha们混杂的味道一点都不同。Newt感觉自己后面湿了，双腿也开始不自觉得打颤，身体在标记者面前不由自主地切换到了十六岁他第一次进入热潮期的状态。

“咳...Theseus......我....我突然想起还有点急事...，我想先回去了...嗯对...我走了。”Newt开始语无伦次，连舌头都开始打结。真的，再不走他就要出事了，他害怕自己的兄长又给自己来一个“温暖的拥抱”，他现在觉得自己就像一只发情的雌性毒角兽嗅到了痴迷的气味想要扑上去。

就在他转身地那一瞬间，左脚踩到了右脚靴子散落的鞋带，整个人按照重力的路线倾斜。Newt 的脑子混乱的像一团浆糊，完全没有任何生物本能的应激性，即使与自己距离十多步的首席傲罗尽全力飞奔过去接住他，他还是直直地栽倒在地，毛茸茸的脑袋狠狠地磕在了坚硬的地上。

巫师的身体构造与麻瓜不同，头盖骨可以很好承受压力，但不意味着不会感到疼痛。So embarrassed......Newt捂着脑袋缩在地上，Pickett早已被突如其来的震动吓得钻进了口袋里。

“你在做什么？！受伤了吗？”Theseus觉得有些恼怒，声音不自觉得提高———他明白自己和弟弟之间有隔阂，但Newt也不应该见到自己有这么大的反应，难道就这么想逃避自己吗？在作为标记Newt的alpha之前，Theseus首先是作为兄长存在的，这是唯一不变的一点。眼前发生的一切，都不应该是一个弟弟对待许久未见的哥哥该有的礼节。

他刚刚在楼上开会，会议室里他的手下都是些年轻的不知自控的alpha，谈论激烈时，那些强烈的充满攻击性的信息素就像是一缸倒翻的水，失去控制地溢出来。平日里Theseus确实对这样的状况习以为常，但他的发情期快到了，那些alpha们的信息素只会让他觉得陷入了一场争夺战——尤其是在自己的omega不在的情况下。

于是Theseus少见地提出暂停会议，打算一个人呼吸一下新鲜空气。魔法部最近的工作简直要把他忙疯了，此时的Theseus只想像以前那样找个omega，随便在哪里都好，发泄一下这该死的生理反应。

当他的手触碰到Newt的肩膀时，一切都水落石出了。那初夏时盛开的橘子花蓬勃而又热烈地绽放在空气里，沁人心脾的芳香急不可耐地从衣领的缝隙里钻出来，一时间把二人所处的空间都渲染地甜腻———那是他弟弟特有的信息素，他一辈子都不会忘记那种滋味。

“你还是小孩子吗？不知道自己热潮期来了吗？你难道想在这个地方被......”Theseus没有说下去，孤身一人的omega在一个近乎都是alpha的公共场所发情的后果显而易见，连他自己都像一只囚笼里的狮子看到了渴望许久的食物。

顺着Newt纤细的脖颈，Theseus能想象到苍白的皮肤下每根血管是怎样运输那甜腻滚烫的血液，也许只要轻轻一咬，甜美的果肉就会从表皮的缝隙里溢出。

Theseus迅速把大衣脱下罩在自己瑟瑟发抖的弟弟身上以掩盖一下浓郁的花香。他自己都不可察觉地喉头滚动一下，可能是意识到自己态度过于激动，便尝试着抚摸着Newt的背部，小心地避开他脖子后面腺体，“带抑制剂了吗？我在这里，别怕。”

Newt紧闭双眼，颤抖的双唇渐渐被染上鲜红的色彩，他费劲地把苍白的手腕露出来给Theseus看。上面有很多或新或旧的针孔，那是他注射抑制剂时留下的痕迹，一开始他还会用治疗魔法消去这些痕迹，但随着时间的推移，Newt也就不多花心思了。即使Theseus对医药学并不是很精通，也能看出他弟弟对抑制剂的滥用。  
“抑...抑制剂...失..失效了...我...嗯...试过了....”破碎的音节从牙间挤出，Newt快要哭了，身体一丝丝轻微的抖动都让后穴溢出更多的蜜液，背上那只不断抚摸自己的手是他唯一的慰藉，就像在冬天寒冷的原野上，流浪者本能地靠近火源。

“Damn！”Theseus少有地说脏话。他把自己的弟弟一下子抱起来，右手抚着后背，左手托着臀部，就像是安抚小时候还只是会吃奶的Newt那样———即使性成熟之后，newt像打开了身体发育的开关，但对Theseus而言，Newt依旧轻得像个小猫一样。

此时的Newt只顾着把发烫的脸埋在兄长宽厚的背上，甚至无力反抗，一种透亮的红色从耳根蔓延到全身———毕竟，没有什么比在兄长面前发情，然后腿软摔倒磕到脑袋站不起更丢脸的事情了。Newt不得不依赖这个除了父母之外最可靠的亲人，他渴求着那熟悉的令人踏实的信息素，  
他已经很久没有经历热潮期了，那样烧灼干渴的感觉快要把他逼疯了。

眼观Theseus那里情况也不是很好，作为一个成年alpha他已经很久没有性生活了，准确的说，自从标记了他弟弟以后，他就再也没有和别的omega过度亲密了。一切都发生的太巧了，光是看见自己的弟弟都让他难以自持，更何况自己也临近发情期。

按照Newt信息素的浓郁程度，Theseus是无法在不使用幻影移形的情况下把他安全地送到自己独立的办公间的。他把挂在身上的Newt往上掂了掂，然后魔杖挥舞，看似普通的石砖砌成的墙壁竟然出现了一个暗门。魔法部的通道里有很多个这样的紧急空间，就像是以前读书时的有求必应屋，只不过里面的布置是人为的，并不是符合情况需要的。

说是紧急空间，倒不如说是间两个人挤进去转身都勉强的杂物库。Theseus抱着Newt走进去后，暗门就消失了，在这个封闭空间里四周围着铁质书架，上面堆满了陈旧的文献以及档案，当然还有指甲盖那么厚的灰尘。

“清理一新。”虽然Theseus不指望这能有什么沙发之类的摆设，不过基本的环境卫生还是要处理好。然后，他小心翼翼地把Newt放在一张紧挨着书架的木桌上，随着承受压力的加大，老旧的桌角吱呀作响。

Theseus用魔杖点燃了一盏煤油灯，昏暗的橘黄色的灯光孤独地撑起黑暗纱网的一角。

他的小月亮又哭了。

“抱歉....我...我不知道为什么会这样......我..我一直都很小心.....”桌子不大，但足够瘦削的Newt抱着膝盖坐在上面，许久未至的热潮期反应令他无比脆弱——小时候每到雷雨天的晚上，他也总是裹着被子抱膝坐在床上，只不过，那时，他的哥哥总会过来邀请他挤一张床，“我真的...很抱歉......”

“这没有什么好难过的.，Newt。”Theseus无奈地牵动嘴角，“你抑制剂用得太多了才会失效的……有些东西，你不该一个人承受.。其实只要你愿意，我会帮你的。”他不介意为弟弟承担义务性质热潮期。

Newt没有回答，只是把脸深深的埋在膝盖里，发出闷闷的啜泣。  
“好了，你已经是一个小男子汉了，无论你是不是情愿的，都要解决一下现在的问题，嗯？好吗？”Theseus苦笑，临近发情期的alpha很容易受到omega信息素的撩拨，他身下的事物早已硬得可怕，他凑到弟弟耳边轻轻地哄骗，“乖...放松一点，我保证，不会弄疼你的....”

房间里很拥挤，theseus撑在桌子上，背后就是书架，浓郁的鼠尾草和海盐的味道让这个热潮期紊乱的omega无处躲避。Newt认命般的松开手脚，听话地让自己的兄长剥开了外面的大衣，再是马甲、衬衣、长裤，靴子——当然，他没有忘记把那个护树罗锅扔进Newt的箱子里。就在Theseus触碰到底裤的时候，Newt固执地阻止了他，“你..带套了吗？....我不想怀孕...”

隐藏在被汗水濡湿的刘海下的灰蓝色的眼睛闪着泪花，却又带着少年般纯真的美好望着Theseus。光滑苍白的皮肤暴露在冰冷的环境中泛起了一层小疙瘩，但又因为信息素交融的影响下泛起粉红。

突如其来的问题，显然令他的兄长有些意外，“抱歉，我很久都没带了.....我想，你得做完以后吃药了。”然后，Theseus没有太过在意地继续顺着Newt的脖子亲吻下去。

“你...没有吗？”  
“你怎么会觉得我身上一直带着这个？嗯？”Theseus觉得自己的小月亮有些可爱。  
“我....以为你......”  
“标记你以后我没有碰过别人，我说过的，我会负责的.。”  
“可是.....唔————”Theseus吻上了Newt的嘴唇，堵住弟弟接下去要说的蠢话。

霸道的舌尖勾勒出omega口腔的每一处软肉，不像他们第一次接吻时的试探，而是一种将梦境里发生过很多次的事件重复实践的熟练，毫不留情地吮吸，夺取着对方甜美的津液，使Newt有一种缺氧的眩晕。

Theseus一只手托着Newt毛茸茸的脑袋以防止自己的弟弟磕到身后的铁架，同时另一只手沿着Newt骨节分明的纤细的脊梁，小心翼翼地像是在抚摸远古生物封存在化石里的骨骼。Newt吻技很糟糕，Theseus一开始以为他只是出于矜持，后来发现他的弟弟已经在努力回应他了，但是笨拙的不行，好几次把牙齿碰到自己的舌头上。

Newt还沉浸在他的兄长没有碰过其他人的事实里。长年连自慰都极少有过的旅途生活，使这个漫长的吻确确实实难为到他了。缺氧的大脑里晕晕乎乎的，身体脱离了控制，无比适应着眼前alpha的抚摸，只有强烈的欲望刺激着神经，促使他接受发生的一切。

Theseus松开了Newt的唇——上面泛着情色的水光，微微发肿，Newt得以有机会大口喘息。他小巧的性器微微半勃，把底裤的面料撑起一角。

Newt不敢相信，时隔许久与兄长见面，竟然是这样的开场。

Scamander家的兄弟关系一直都很奇怪。

十六岁的圣诞节对于Newt而言，更像是一场戳穿心事的闹剧。  
没有哪个青春期的孩子喜欢哥哥的，而他就像怪物一样存在于学校的少年少女中间。  
“你哥哥在你这么大的时候就有女朋友了。”Scamander夫人总是喜欢用这件事调侃发育迟缓的小儿子。殊不知，这却令这个少年为此而蒙羞。

他不喜欢女孩，也不喜欢学院里那些满脑子都是魁地奇比赛的男孩子。为了减少和他人接触，少年选择躲在了自己的阁楼里，钻研那些古怪的知识。

他无比仰慕那个总是板着脸教导自己功课但又对自己温柔呵护的兄长。

他的兄长很优秀，值得拥有最美好的未来，他本来就不是很合群，也不应该扰乱Theseus的生活。躲在阴影里就好了，当时的少年这样卑微的想着，避开了兄长一个个拥抱。一直以来的自我暗示，让他自己都快对这份情愫麻木了。如果不出意外的话，他会去追求自己想要的自由，去世界的每一个角落看看风景。而他尊敬的兄长，也会成为魔法界举足轻重的人物。

而现在，他和他唇齿相依后额头紧紧地贴在一起，彼此的鼻尖友好地触碰着，对方温热的呼吸喷洒在脸上。年幼时期的他们也曾这样在雷雨天的夜晚贴额入睡，没有一丝杂念，仅仅是发自内心的依赖。

覆满薄茧的拇指拂去Newt眼角的泪珠，动作轻柔得就像是对待易碎的珍贵文物，Theseus额前用发胶固定整齐的头发此时恢复了原先蓬松蜷曲的样子，蹭得Newt的额头痒痒的。Newt觉得这样并不公平，因为Theseus除了发型，依旧是西装革履的样子，而自己就像黑市里卖身的omega那样淫乱。他微不可见地侧过脑袋回避Theseus的视线。

Theseus就像是会读心术那样，轻笑着扯下领带，褪去马甲，再把每日都熨烫整齐地衬衫粗鲁地脱掉，其中有几颗可怜的纽扣不知蹦到了何处。他裸露出肌肉条理分明的上身，不同于Newt的苍白，他的肌肤在暖黄的微光里渡上了小麦色，上面还带着一些或深或浅的魔法无法消去的伤痕——那是战争的痕迹，也是这位首席傲罗荣光的标志。

Newt不由自主地用冰凉的指尖，沿着那些蜿蜒的伤疤勾画。这个年代，几乎所有人都参加过战争，Theseus也不例外。那次在月台上，Newt没有来送别。

他翕动的双唇仿佛想要表达些什么，但是马上颓然地僵住了。

我很想你，Theseus。

有些没有及时说的话，可能永远都没有机会再表达了。

Theseus箍住了弟弟纤细的手腕，制止他继续对过去的回忆。Theseus再一次吻上了那隐藏在绯红中的可爱的雀斑，“都过去了，Artemis。”他并不在意Newt之前对自己是怎样想的，Theseus更在意此时此刻的感受。他用修长的手指隔着布料恶意地把玩吐露出透明液体的前端，几乎是同一时间，Newt全身都紧绷起来，他带着一种羞耻感搂着兄长的脖子把头埋在带有熟悉温度的颈窝，双腿不自觉地环绕眼前alpha的腰。那散发出诱人信息素的刻有浅淡牙印的腺体毫无保留地暴露在Theseus的视线里。

Newt依然敏感得不行。Theseus仅仅是轻轻地抚弄，就让他有一种想要释放的胀痛，后穴更是搔痒得不行，肠道空虚地绞在一起，臀部遵循着本能摩挲着坚硬的桌面以作为它唯一的慰藉。

“Theseus.....嗯啊......别...别碰了....”沙哑的嗓音带着哀求的哭腔。  
“乖孩子......现在还不行.....”Theseus的食指隔着底裤堵住了马/眼，他隐忍地舔舐着Newt的腺体，粗糙的舌苔划过上一次标记的痕迹，那种被侵犯的刺激感使Newt一阵阵地颤栗。  
“哥...哥哥......嗯啊...啊我很难受....”前端的胀痛和后穴空虚的痛苦折磨着这个年轻的omega，Newt的大脑已经无法择优选择先解决哪一个问题，他胡乱地用手去扯兄长腰间的皮带，“唔嗯....啊...哥哥.....求....求你”Newt已经把所有的自尊抛在脑后了，他现在只想要兄长狠狠地贯穿他。

“乖，Artemis...你不会想要这样的....”在Newt的手指反复拨弄下，皮带的金属扣终于打开，他迫不及待地拉开拉链，像一个看到新事物的孩童，胆怯又兴奋地触碰着那炙热的欲望使得Theseus一阵闷哼。Theseus有些粗暴地把弟弟的背部抵在铁质书架的边缘，以防止进一步的动作，他把那根早已昂扬的性器向前置于Newt被不知名的液体打湿的阴囊上，“....Artemis，别动......我快到发情期了.....我不想伤害你...就这样..别动......相信我，我会让你舒服的”

尺寸可怕的头部坚硬又突兀地摩擦着阴囊，即使隔着布料，Newt也本能地感受到自己刚才的行为是多么愚蠢而又不自量力。他抓着Theseus的后背，仿佛得到救赎般的点头，咬着嘴唇等待着下一步。

“来...屁股抬起来一点...”Newt听话地照办，任由Theseus的另一只手潜入底裤贴合皮肤的空隙，然后来到那个早已粘腻湿滑的后穴。即使之前已经做好了心理准备，但Theseus一下子伸进去的两根指头，仍然让Newt惊呼了出来。

那个只容纳过他的通道，现在依然是那样紧致湿热。Theseus卑劣地想着。

他一直都是优秀的模范，但在青春期的时候也经历过一段迷茫烦闷又放纵的日子。Scamander家的父母从来都不对这种事情过多干涉，他便更恶劣地进行自我放逐。一开始只是偶尔找一个女朋友，彼此相处一段时间以后再和平分手，后来演变为三天两头地带着sexual partner回家过夜。他不标记任何人，仅仅是为了发泄生理需求。

少年时期的Theseus内心暴躁得像一只困兽。他不断地自我否定，又不断地自我安慰。

他并不是一个称职的兄长。因为没有哪一个兄长会在第一次性意识萌发时梦见自己的弟弟。

Theseus觉得自己很龌龊，一面别扭地躲开自己的弟弟，一面又矛盾地从不拒绝Newt的任何要求。他无比可耻地贪恋着弟弟脖颈稚嫩的奶香，渴求着弟弟身体的温度。那个时候的Theseus能想到最好的方法就是让Newt远离自己。

很多年前的夜晚，在他邀请女伴在家过夜的时候，把房间的门留了一条缝。因为他知道，雷雨天，自己的弟弟一定会抱着枕头过来。

优等生的计划总是进行得很顺利，Newt就像他预期的那样与自己渐行渐远。

直到那个圣诞节，打破了一切脆弱的平衡。

Theseus把手指增加到三根，Newt的后穴艰难地吞吐着异物，生理性地分泌出更多肠液来邀请来者进入更深的地方。Newt已经被刺激得眼前发黑，前段却因为阻碍一直都无法释放，他神智不清地哭喊着，“嗯啊...啊哈...嗯.....疼......哥..哥哥....”

“乖，坚持一下....马上就好了...我的小月亮...”Theseus突然抽出手指，然后从后面扯下Newt湿透了的底裤，抱起瘦削的弟弟，把隐忍许久的性器顶入了一个头部。就在前端没有了阻碍无法自控地释放时，后穴巨大地刺激使得半勃性器硬生生地萎靡下去。断断续续的射精带动着Newt全身上下的痉挛，圆润的脚趾狰狞地缩在一起，近乎悬空地姿势，又令他无比靠近兄长的坚硬。

又要来了，那种剥开表皮把自己内心的丑陋黑暗暴露出来的罪恶。Newt紧紧地闭上眼睛。

“哈啊....啊哈...嗯啊嗯唔.....”尖叫哽在了喉咙里化为了喘息。其实Theseus本来打算两个人一起到的，但没有想到Newt已经到了极限。Newt自己也觉得很丢脸，越发用力地搂紧兄长的脖子以避免与他对视。Theseus安抚性质地拍了拍弟弟的光洁细腻的背，“这没什么好丢脸的....放松...你太紧张了...”

他的兄长总是善于循循善诱。Newt顺着Theseus的引导，渐渐把全身的重量置于兄长身上，努力地尝试放松下来，任由Theseus一点点地挺进坚硬炙热的性器。他努力地进行深呼吸，想要缓解撑胀开的疼痛，兄长的阴茎头部沿途摩擦过一处处敏感的软肉，那种攀上云端的快感，令Newt啜泣起来。

“慢...慢一点.....啊嗯....哈啊....The..Theseus....嗯啊哈...哥哥...”  
Theseus没有听弟弟地呼救，按照自己的步调深入进Newt后穴的内部——他已经在理智的边缘了。

待到全部进去的时候，Newt灰蓝色的眼睛失焦地望着地面，全身就像是没有骨骼支撑那样挂在兄长身上。但此时，才刚刚是Theseus的开始。

Theseus托着Newt的纤瘦狭窄的骨盆，低喘着开始一次又一次亘古不变的运动。他的记忆力很好，每一次的撞击都恰好在Newt的最敏感的点上。就像暴戾的狮子不留余力地追捕势在必得的猎物，肉体交合的水声在鼠尾草、海盐、橘子花交融的信息素海洋里显得更加淫乱不堪，后穴的疼痛早已被肠壁摩擦的酥麻所取代，Newt哽咽的喘息声给这间拥挤的房间渲染了暧昧不清的气氛。

“哥..哥哥————”怀里的omega突然惊恐的哭喊————房间外有人在交谈。Newt一瞬间从欲望里抽离出来，背德的罪恶，淫乱的羞耻像一根根针，刺痛着他被性/爱麻木的神经，连带着肠壁也一同绞紧。

Theseus一阵闷哼，像是没有听到响动般地更加用力的操弄自己的弟弟。

“Theseus....啊嗯...停..停下来....啊嗯.....”Newt显然开始慌乱了，他抑制住自己的呻吟，双手无力地抓挠兄长的后背。他不敢想象明日的头版头条上是魔法部的首席傲罗与自己的弟弟赤裸地在密室里交媾的新闻。

生殖腔的入口已经潮湿柔软了，它友好地开了一条缝，欢迎着这个alpha再次的到来。Theseus没有错过机会，用力的顶了进去。被完全贯穿以及被侵犯的刺激感，使Newt刚刚释放过的性器再次颤颤巍巍地站立起来吐露出乳白色的液体，Newt绝望地咬住兄长的肩头，以遏制住想要尖叫的欲望。

“这个房间有隔音魔法。”Theseus坏心思地咬着Newt红透了的耳尖。

还没等Newt作出被欺骗的反应，再一次猛烈的撞击下，滚烫炙热的精液喷洒在了生殖腔的最深处，就像是控制木偶的那根线一样，Newt的全部感官都被调动了起来，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，沸腾着，一时间所有的呻吟都被抑制在欲望的膨胀里。

房间外的傲罗还在争论些什么，浑然不知房间内是怎样旖旎的景象。

Scamander家的兄弟紧紧地拥抱在一起，在伦理的边缘，他们接吻、抚摸、互相达到愉悦的顶峰，就像是桃色产业链那些为了金钱可以在任何地方当众交媾的alpha与omega。

“我爱你，Artemis。”  
处于高潮余韵的Newt倏地睁大了水色朦胧的灰蓝色眼睛。

他们不知道做了几次。

密室里糅合一团的信息素宛如暴风雨前的海浪，看似平静，却以蕴藏巨大力量的暗流拍打在二人身上。


	5. Chapter.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟俩的促膝长谈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面有小剧场～～～

“Newt，you need a giver，not a taker.”Queenie said.

———————————  
箱子半开着，露出里面半截老旧的木质楼梯，仿佛在等待某人进去。

锁扣的地方已经生锈破损，面料缝制的缝隙也都开线了，但是Newt仍然一直在使用这个无论是款式还是材质都跟不上时代的箱子。

Theseus清晰地记得这个弟弟走到哪儿都带着的手提箱，因为这是他入职魔法部第一个月发工资的时候给Newt买的礼物，里面空间很大，这样他的弟弟就不用偷偷地把那些稀奇古怪的东西藏在阁楼里。

他端着托盘小心翼翼地踩在吱呀作响的木板上，顺着阶梯走下去。托盘上放着镶着金边的白瓷器，里面盛满了冒着热气的乳白色的牛奶，旁边的小餐盘上还有几块Scamander夫人自制的燕麦小饼干。几只比利格威虫好奇的围在旁边，高频率扇动的翅膀嗡嗡地哄响。

Theseus微微颔首避免碰到头顶挂着的煤油灯，艰难地找了一处较为干净桌面把托盘挤进瓶瓶罐罐的药剂里，顺手把旁边紧挨着的花盆转了一个角度以免上面开着的不知名花朵的汁液滴落进杯子里。

昏黄色的光亮在镀金的茶匙表面折射出漂亮的颜色，隐藏在暗处的嗅嗅不安分地搓了搓小爪子。这个小东西完全没有发现自己刚刚的行为有任何严重的后果：就在箱子外的氛围尴尬到极点的时候，这个小家伙跑了出来，拼命地想把客厅转角花瓶把手上面闪闪发亮的装饰品扯下来，结果显而易见，花瓶掉到地上摔了个四分五裂。不过，巨大的响动正好回绝了需要Newt作出令人难堪的解释的机会，他得以有理由一把抓起嗅嗅逃进房间。

“不，这个不行。我把这个换给你？作为代替？”茶匙是用来舀蜂蜜的，Theseus可不想让自己的弟弟喝到一嘴嗅嗅的毛。他一边说着，一边从口袋里掏出一枚金币在嗅嗅面前晃了晃。

这团毛茸茸的小东西大着胆子爬到Theseus脚下，睁大眼睛看着那枚闪闪发亮的金币，眼神里写满了渴望。但是，它显然不愿意就这样作出妥协，于是又把目光硬生生地转移到了茶匙上。

“好吧....再加两枚金币。“Theseus叹了一口气，把三枚金币丢给了嗅嗅，他并不像弟弟那样对于动物有别样的驯养天赋，所以与其等到事情难以收拾，倒不如现在就妥协，“贪心的坏家伙。”

嗅嗅显然不介意Theseus的评价，忙不迭地把金币塞进自己的肚皮里，然后一溜烟地跑了。

“......Theseus？”Newt的声音从门外传来。  
“嗯，是我。我端下来了热牛奶还有一些饼干，妈妈说你得再吃点什么。”Theseus顺着声音走向那扇木门，但没有走进去，只是在隔着木板继续询问“你要现在喝吗？”

“....不...不用，我是说，不急着现在，等我喂完他们。”Newt的声音有些慌乱。

“需要我帮你吗？”Theseus可以想像得到门外的生物是有多么古怪奇特，他并不认为一个怀孕的omega独自饲养它们是个明智的决定。

“啊...嗯，好。如果你有空的话....”略带迟疑地回答，“把那边切好的生肉来过来吧....我想..它们应该饿了。”

Theseus提起一旁堆积的砧板边上盛满新鲜牛肋排的铁桶，推开了那扇通向未知空间的木门。这并不是Theseus第一次进入箱子里的空间，只不过，当时的Newt还只是Hogwarts的一名普通在校生，当然，那时的箱子里面既没有嗅嗅，也没有莫特拉鼠。

Theseus至今为止还记得，弟弟腼腆却掩盖不住兴奋地拉着他的袖子带他参观自己继阁楼之后的又一个秘密基地，尽管里面只有几丛霍克拉普以及几块样子奇怪的石头，桌面也很整齐，除了几本关于神奇动物的图鉴以外就没有其他东西了。

也许自己的弟弟一直渴望着有人可以进入他热衷的世界，然后听他讲述那些毛茸茸的冒险，抑或是兴奋地介绍他的动物朋友。

只是在之前，Theseus一直都没能推开那扇门。

在麻瓜的认知里，箱子里的工作室已经足够令人惊异，更不用说里面还藏着一片荒原。一轮满月高挂于漆黑一团的夜空，惨白的光亮晕染着四周，将藏黑色褪成深蓝，又将深蓝漂成透光的青。光斑状的星云点缀于其中，明明暗暗就像是雨后的水洼。月光倾泻于高大的角坨兽身上比龙皮还要坚硬的皮肤上，仿佛神话传说中的满月出现的巨兽。

不同于它们父母的谨慎，角坨兽宝宝一点也不害怕陌生人的闯入，亲昵地跑向Theseus，用口器上的触须触碰他的衬衣，友好地想要记住他的味道。Theseus也是赫奇帕奇的优秀毕业生，对于这些生物并不感到害怕或者厌恶，他小心地避开身后推着粪球的巨型蜣螂，然后把牛肋排一块一块地抛给角坨兽一家。

Theseus不能想象Newt是怎样驯服这些强大健壮充满攻击性的生物，但是很容易看出他的弟弟在上面花了许多时间，尽可能的去还原那些动物生存的原始环境。

Theseus喜欢着这样的弟弟，喜欢看着夹杂混乱人群中突然拎起老掉牙的箱子向着奇怪方向奔跑的Newt——尽管这总是让他头疼，但他的弟弟是那样专注于自己喜欢的事业，又是那样的乐在其中。

“Mommy's here....别急...一个一个来...对..没错...乖孩子....”Newt的脸色有些苍白———他本来确实想要亲自饲喂角坨兽的，然而他对生肉的气息太过敏感了，以至于强忍着恶心切割完后，再无勇气去接触那些肉排了。他被一群蹦蹦跳跳的月痴兽簇拥着，手里拎着一桶特制的饲料颗粒，语气轻柔得就像哄孩子的母亲，和平日里笨拙地处理人世的样子完全不同。  
腹部在宽松的棕色马甲下依旧显得平坦，再过几个月，那里就会隆起，形成一个漂亮的弧度，如果时间轴再往后推移，他们的孩子就诞生了。也许是个女孩，也许是个男孩，会哭会笑，就像两个人容貌的翻版。

Newt会是一个好母亲，Theseus有十足的把握确定弟弟不会放弃这个孩子。他只是察觉到自己手段的卑劣，扪心自问，在弟弟面前，他只是一个占有欲极强的alpha。然后现在，他连弟弟唯一的爱好都要夺去了。

也许是Theseus的目光过于炙热，Newt的后背有如针扎，抛洒饲料的动作变得迟缓，耳根也有些泛红，空气里带着红醋栗味道的橘子花香的信息素愈发的浓郁。动物并不受人类信息素的影响，那些可爱的月痴兽依然亲昵的用头蹭着Newt的衣料以获取食物。

“不聊聊吗，我们，嗯？.”Theseus走近。

Scamander家的兄弟很少促膝长谈。

一阵风拂过，带着青草的清香，湿润且真实地抚到脸上。原野上草木茂盛，没过大半小腿的野草在月光的浸润下被染成深蓝，风的惊扰摇曳起整株茎叶，光线的集中点由叶尖转移到了根部，鸟瞰整片原野，霎时成了蓝黑色的波光粼粼的海。两个人伫立在流动的草中沉默了许久。

“....我没有吃药....我知道，这很荒谬.....”Newt将最后一把饲料抛撒到半空中，他依旧背对着兄长。

三个月前的那次久违的性生活，让他长期禁欲的身体重新得到了灌溉，生殖腔被兄长的精液灌得发胀，腔口紧紧地闭合起来以挽留身体里alpha特有的信息素。那天的Newt脑袋晕晕乎乎地回到家，他本来应该赶紧去浴室按压涨的发紧的小腹迫使兄长的残留物流出，然而，这个成年omega的意识就像是突然被唤起了某种机能———出于本性的想要生育。

不会一次就中。当时的Newt如此乐观侥幸的想着。他就任由自己的身体去处理那些爱液，低估了omega这类群体的繁殖能力。

“......一切都是我的决定，我会自己负起责任的......你放心...我接了一份出版社的委托，近段时间我都要待在伦敦编写笔记，我不会把孩子生在野地里，况且出境申请我想你是不会批准的，对吧？”Newt有些尴尬地轻笑，尽可能地想把气氛弄得轻松些，他挥了挥手让月痴兽离开。

维持现状就好，彼此都留有空间。Newt并不想实行道德绑架。

“我还以为你长大了，Newt，你太高估自己了。你应该知道没有alpha的帮助，孕期对于omega而言有多么难熬。你想过月份大了以后怎么办吗？还有分娩呢？”Theseus太阳穴有些生疼。他的弟弟总是不愿意接受任何帮助。母亲已经叮嘱过他了，Newt因为长期使用过量的抑制剂对身体的创伤很大，分娩时很大几率会不那么顺利。弟弟那样愚蠢的想法无疑是自杀。

“你总是喜欢揭穿我......”Newt瘦削的肩微微地颤抖起来，“我也....不知道该怎么办....我很害怕...突然告诉我怀孕了......”他已经用尽所有的修辞去使刚才的话语看起来成熟稳重，然而兄长又毫不留情地戳穿了那层表面。

总是这样，自己一直都毫无长进。在Theseus眼里，自己永远都是一个孩子。

“我说过的，我会负责任的。”Theseus说。

“你为什么不明白......我根本就不需要你负责！Theseus....我不想困扰你的生活。”Newt极少见地提高音量，孕期特有的信息素像是潮水一般肆意地波动。在旅途中，他见过很多意外怀孕的omega，他们挺着巨大的腹部艰难地维持生计，还得提防着街边混混的施暴。他知道独自养育一个孩子的艰难，但不想用自己可怜的自尊对兄长妥协。

既然他选择了把孩子生下来，那他就会心甘情愿地放弃自己一直所追求的自由的生活，但不希望另一个父亲也放弃未来的种种机会，更何况，那是自己的兄长。

“这就是你一直担心的？嗯？”Theseus觉得自己终于明白了一直以来弟弟的心结到底是什么。Theseus刚入职的时候曾听到过前辈抱怨家里怀孕的妻子脾气过于无常，现在看起来，眼前的Newt坦率而又可爱。

他突然很想要拥抱一下眼前这个无助的弟弟，就像小时候一样。双手还没有接触到Newt的身体，一个护树罗锅就从Newt的衣领里钻了出来，尖锐的枝丫保护着主人———Pickett很记仇，它仍旧记得之前是眼前这个人把它丢进了手提箱里。

也许是因为感受到肩膀窸窣的响动，Newt微微别过头，“抱歉，我有点激动了……Pickett，别这样，我没关系的。“过长的刘海遮住了Newt漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，晚风在耳畔低语，令人听不真切。

“我并没有勉强自己，Newt。并不是因为你是我弟弟，抑或是，仅仅出于我标记了你的责任感。”没有了Pickett的阻碍，Theseus抬起手触碰着Newt苍白的脸庞，用拇指的指腹摩挲着弟弟泛红的眼角，“我希望你能留下，Artemis，让我好好照顾你。”

处于孕期的omega对于伴侣的信息素近乎于依赖，Newt无比贪恋着皮肤之间相互传递的温度，连他自己都没有发觉地在鼠尾草与海盐的气味里放松了身体。他也曾经幻想过，可以永远待在兄长身边，就像童年时的玩耍，一整天他们都在在一起，也许是爬到树上摘那酸得渗人的红果子，抑或是看着兄长展示自己新学的魔法。

Newt只是害怕，那仅仅是出于一厢情愿。

“我爱你，Artemis。”

这句话，总是在他们交合的高潮出现。Newt更愿意把它当作性爱时的胡话———那个时候他总是被陌生的快感顶撞得不知道自己身处何处，大脑无法将这些破碎的耳语连接成片段。

“....我也爱你，哥哥。”Newt难堪地牵动了一下嘴角。

“你知道的，我说的并不是家人间的喜爱，Artemis。”

“嘿........这并不好笑，Theseus。”

“很龌龊，对吗？”Theseus苦笑，“从你出生那一刻起，我就一直想要努力经营一个好哥哥的形象，但现在，我可能要食言了。因为我是那样无可救药地被自己的弟弟吸引，我甚至无数次卑劣地感谢梅林，让我有机会标记了十六岁的你。”

Newt的瞳孔惊愕地收缩。

草叶尖的摩擦宛如礼貌优雅的绅士在宴会的中段休息时进行低语，微凉的风装作无意地经过它们的缝隙，窃取着交谈的内容。满月没有草木的矜持，令人无处遁隐的光亮，倾倒在两人身上，将所有的秘密都暴露在夜幕之下。

“我们....还真是无可救药啊.....”绯红烧灼着鼻梁上的雀斑，Newt尴尬地用手挠了挠鬓角。

Newt还记得在战火纷飞的日子里，他一边训练着乌克兰铁肚皮龙，一边焦急地等待着Theseus的回信——即使他知道上面从来都没有什么值得回味的语句，也知道硝烟弥漫的时候，身为带领冲锋沿的Theseus会把送信的机会让给别的士兵。

而等到Theseus凯旋归来时，自己又别扭地踏上了通往别国的轮船。

本来一点即破的感情，被“兄弟”这样与生俱来的身份桎梏了许久。在感情面前，无论多么优秀的人，都是那样如履薄冰。而血缘关系是最稳固的防守，他们都是那样小心谨慎地进行伪装，不去触碰最后的底线。

现在，他要跨出那一步了。

Newt踮起脚尖，蜻蜓点水般的凑上了兄长的略微冰凉的嘴唇。  
Theseus并不打算浪费这个机会，几乎同时地用右手托着newt毛茸茸的后脑勺，又用另一边的臂膀小心翼翼地环住弟弟瘦削的身体，温柔地回吻。

这是他们第一次没有在热潮期信息素的作用下相互拥吻。  
没有任何情欲的侵蚀。  
没有一丝本能的驱使。  
没有深入，仅仅是浅浅的，细密的亲吻。

伟大如梅林，他们本应该想到的，这个世界上不可能会巧合地发生两次药效失灵事件，如果发生了，那一定是上天必然的安排。就像是漏斗边缘的水珠，无论如何，都将会在绝对的重力下顺着杯壁下流，最终汇聚于一股。

“抱抱精。”Newt小声地说。

————————————  
加糖小剧场：Part.1:  
看着许久未出房门的兄弟俩，Scamander夫人担心地在门外用扩音咒喊道：  
“Hey，小伙子们，克制点！”

箱子内正在拥吻的Scamander兄弟：:=_=& -_-#

原谅这个宅邸已经太久没有小孩子出生，慈爱的Scamander祖母无比关注着小儿子肚子里她那尚未出生的孙子或者孙女。

\--------------------------  
Part.2:   
刚刚用生肉喂完角坨兽的Theseus：（抱抱）

因为怀孕对生肉气味极度敏感的Newt：（干呕。）

Theseus：ˊ_>ˋ 、 ˊ_>ˋ 、ˊ_>ˋ

\------------------------  
Part.3:  
Theseus：其实我一直知道，以前来家里过夜的朋友第二天早上穿鞋的时候，鞋子里的一大堆黏糊糊的蛞蝓是你放的。  
Newt：.......  
Theseus：啊..还有我出征的那一次，在火车站，我看到你了。你站的好远，妈妈还说你告诉她不来送我了。  
Newt：^_^（你知道的太多了。）


	6. Chapter.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期啪啪啪

Chapter.6

魔法部有一项自创立伊始就从未改变的不成文的惯例：每当靠近一年的尾声，年终总结性工作就会成堆地累积，不仅如此，大批的魔法界的异端也专爱赶着这样的时间段作奸犯科。每一个傲罗都会选择在圣诞节之前加班加点地熬夜处理文件，毕竟谁都不想透过办公室冰冷的窗户去欣赏圣诞的雪景。

所以，为年末工作拼命赶工是一件极为正常不过的事情。然而，魔法部的傲罗们一致觉得自己的首席执行官最近有些不对劲———尽管几乎所有人都知道除去战争英雄的那项称号，Theseus是以工作狂魔而出名的，

那种对工作近乎狂热的痴迷，已经远远超过了正常的范围。这并不是刚刚入职的新手靠着几天猛灌咖啡可以保持的精神状态，也不是凭责任感强撑着工作，无论是在审核述职亦或是别的什么地方，Theseus的精神力都惊人的高度集中。

简直就是像中了魔咒一样的精力充沛。

“前辈，要去喝一杯吗？”由于Theseus异常的工作热情带动了整个部门，今年的任务提前完成，当然这也意味着假期的提前开始。Theseus虽然不苟言笑，但待人接物很有亲和力，眼下离平安夜还有好几天，九、十点钟的夜晚依然会有酒馆营业，于是几名年轻的傲罗想邀请上司去放松一下，顺便讨教些工作上的经验。

“不必了，你们记得玩得开心。”Theseus笑着挥了挥手，然后走出了办公大楼。留下几个表情困惑的巫师呆站在原地，对上司匆匆地离去感到不解。

如果Theseus会读心术，能读懂同事对自己反常行为的种种猜测的话，也绝对不会对此抱有在意—————因为这几个还没谈过恋爱的小伙子不会明白家里有一个待产的omega是怎样的一种感受。

预产期在一月初，那个时候还属于圣诞节的假期，人们还在唱着节日歌谣，街道上的霓虹灯也一直闪烁，室外被各种灯球亮片装点的冷杉上的积雪也没有融化。

小家伙就像是坐着麋鹿雪橇来的。Theseus心想。

如果时间推回到几个月前，他应该每天下班后直接回Newt的小公寓———他的弟弟从来就不是一个那么听话的孩子，Newt确实答应自己怀孕之后不再到处乱晃，但并没有说不会在自己的房子里捣鼓奇奇怪怪的事情。Theseus不敢想象自己的弟弟跳进水池里训喂马型水怪的场景，事实上，如果不是Scamander夫人强制性地催促小儿子回家，Theseus甚至觉得Newt直到临产才会放弃手头那些工作。

等到Theseus回到宅邸，蹑手蹑脚地打开房门时，房间里还留着一盏发出入蜂蜜般粘稠柔和的橘黄色灯光的床头灯。灯罩上镂花的空隙流出暖黄，在灰暗的天花板上留下一块块羽化的光斑，宛如伦敦深夜街头星点的照明，抑或是从窗缝里溢出的夕阳。

他的小月亮在等他。

Newt穿着兄长的衬衫陷在柔软的天鹅绒的床里。衬衫于他而言还是有些宽大，从Theseus的视角看去，只见领口处露出的苍白脖颈，以及依旧像少年时蓬松柔软的卷发。

他的Artemis比以前更瘦了。

“她睡了吗？”Theseus略微冰凉的大手探进温暖的被窝里从Newt背后绕到前面，覆上膨大隆起的温暖的腹部，引得Newt的皮肤敏感地颤栗。手掌下的肚子平静得像秋日无风的湖面，没有白天频繁的胎动。

尽管还不知道孩子的性别，Theseus总喜欢用“her”来称呼，就好像他能确定爱人肚子里的就是个女孩子———不过在Newt看来这只是一种幼稚的执念，因为根据Scamander夫人回忆，在Newt出生前，Theseus也是这样守在旁边期待着“妹妹”的出生。

“可能吧。”Newt有些迷迷糊糊地回应。他时常感到很疲惫，尤其是月份大了以后，孩子不断增长的分量无时无刻都在压迫着自己脆弱的腰椎神经。其实就算Scamander夫人不把小儿子接回来，Newt也打算差不多回家了，孕晚期糟糕的生理状况确实超出了他的预期———要知道在显怀之前，Newt一直错误地认为自己和怀孕的角坨兽是一样的。

“..下午干了什么？”安静的房间里低沉富有磁性的嗓音就像是大提琴的弦音扣在Newt的心上，Newt甚至觉得自己能听见血液流入心脏的声音。

“没干什么.....妈妈给我做了玛德琳蛋糕...我们一起喝了下午茶.......啊..我还写了几页笔记。”Newt侧着脑袋陷进软枕，像一只褐色羽毛的小鸵鸟。怀孕到了晚期Newt无法长时间久坐，虽然出版公司并不着急Newt对神奇动物资料的编写，但Newt对自己日渐减缓的工作进度仍旧有些沮丧。

Theseus轻笑着把额头抵在弟弟蜷曲的鬓角上，轻吻着Newt微微泛红的耳垂。与此同时，埋在被子里的手不安分地上下抚摸着即将足月的腹部，鼠尾草和海盐气味的信息素柔和地释放开来，孕期的Newt本能地有些颤抖。

月份较小的时候，也许是出于一份男性的自尊，Newt习惯用魔法把自己的肚子伪装的平坦结实，Theseus也没有切实的感受到孩子的发育，甚至真的觉得自己的弟弟还能像以前那样上蹿下跳。要不是因为有一次魔法束得太紧，Newt直接在他的小箱子里晕过去，Theseus才认识到危险性。

如今没有魔咒的加持，疯长的腹部规模愈发的宏大。不同于母体，胎儿发育情况很健康，就像是拼命从泥土里汲取养分的小树，时而踢踢小脚，时而翻个身，无时无刻都在证明自己的存在。但此时，隔着肚皮回应Theseus的只有轻轻地就像是吐泡泡一样的敷衍。

Theseus还清晰的记得小家伙第一次会动的时候，他正在帮Newt饲喂那些动物，突然听见金属碰撞的声响，就看到Newt手里的饲料撒了一地，双手还僵硬在半空中，灰蓝色的眼睛里盛满不同于小时候找到复活节彩蛋的惊喜，他的弟弟就直接傻笑着哭了出来。

“抱歉....我今晚应该早点回来.。”Theseus吻上Newt颈后略微发烫的腺体，温热的带有占有欲的信息素像是一个开关，引诱着因为怀孕而携带着美妙的红醋栗味道的橘子花香，温暖馥郁，但足够使每一个经过的路人驻足寻找。

雄性omega的身体构造并不那么适合怀孕，狭窄的骨盆容易为日后的分娩增加困难程度。所以到了稳定的孕中后期，Scamander夫人建议Theseus多和Newt同房来扩张产道。尤其是眼下快要临盆，Newt也愿意通过这样的方式促进宫缩，以便早日卸货。

“..没关系...我没事.....”Newt还是不太习惯一下子和自己的兄长贴合得这么近，也许是小时候的印象先入为主了，以致于他每次看到Theseus的脸都有一种自己忘交期末作业的焦虑感。但无论如何，身体机能在这种时候总是与意识轨道脱离，信息素的融合让他敏感的神经有些紊乱。

那种感觉很奇妙，Theseus是他的兄长，是标记他的alpha，现在又是肚子里的小家伙的父亲。那些身份熟悉又陌生，可靠地把他们牢牢地联系在一起，就像是无数次交合时对方炙热的体温那样令人踏实。

壁炉里的橡木烧的正旺，从被子里露出的两只穿了略微可笑的红色羊毛袜的脚丫调皮地晃动———这当然不是Newt的特殊癖好，只是Scamander夫人总喜欢编织些什么给他的小儿子。Newt笨拙地微微侧过脑袋，主动地迎上Theseus的唇，这个赫奇帕奇确实没有这方面的学习天赋，无论实践多少次，他依旧只会那样青涩地吮吸，他并不能像兄长那样深入且富有技巧性地掠夺口腔里每一寸的空气，但轻轻地宛如幼兽般的啃咬足以挑逗Theseus。

直至借着灯光可以看到Theseus的双唇染上粉红的水光，Newt才满意的停下，像一只餍足的小猫眯起眼睛欣赏自己的艺术品，鼻梁上的浅褐色雀斑衬着微红的肤色带着少年纯真的调皮。

“可以开始吗....我的Artemis...？”按照语法，这应该是一种询问，然而从Theseus嘴里说出来就变成了沙哑的呢喃。他熟练地一颗颗解开Newt身上衬衫的纽扣，仿佛胸有成竹的猎人一步步打开束缚猎物的枷锁，确信着那猎物不会逃离。每解开一颗，Theseus就像讨糖的孩子，亲吻着身下的蜜糖，那无形的标记也许是落在眼角，抑或是落在额头，既是体贴的安抚，也是调情的火种。

Newt被细密如羽毛般的轻吻弄得有些痒痒的，咯咯地轻笑，双眼大胆地望着隐忍的兄长，在充满粉红情愫的氛围里保持着孩童的澄澈。对于性爱，Newt早已褪去之前的疼痛不安，留下的只有信任与期待。

他艰难地挺起腹部，想要转身索求更多。

“hey....没关系的...一切都交给我....相信我..小月亮。”Theseus温柔地制止了弟弟，安抚性质按压着Newt的后腰，让他放松下来。

孕晚期还是侧卧的姿势令Newt比较轻松，这样胎儿的分量不会直接集中于腰椎，Theseus并不想加重弟弟的负担。

衬衫下面除了底裤Newt什么也没穿，因为在自己家的宅邸不用躲避外人的视线，  
所以就没有忍着腹部胀痛塞进西裤里的需要，况且这里供暖很好，也不会担心感冒。当然，在Scamander夫人面前Newt还是会套上定制的宽松裤子，毕竟他并不想听从母亲的话去穿那种雪纺的连衣裙———尽管那对于孕夫确实很宽大也很方便，但Newt依然觉得那很怪。

游走的大手带着目的性向上滑过山丘的最高点，来到因为怀孕泌乳而膨胀的乳房。无论性别，omega的生理结构都会在孕期有这样的的改变，身体在不断地为胎儿的生长进行调整，提前进入母亲的状态。

Theseus很少触碰这个地方。因为在等待乳腺发育成熟的过程中，他的弟弟明显地感受到了胀痛，胸前好像是揣了两颗发烫的硬核桃，任何外界的压力都会引起酸涩与疼痛，即便只是衬衣的布料轻轻摩挲了一下。

现在，那里柔软、饱满，又带着一丝诱人的温暖。就像夏末枝头上熟透了的蜜桃，呼之欲出的果肉仅有极薄的表皮加以桎梏，也许只要轻轻的触碰，那甜腻的汁水就会顺着手臂肌肉的纹路一路蔓延开，流下带有若有若无的清香的水痕。

他用食指玩弄着Newt因暴露在空气中而挺立的乳尖，Newt并没有觉得这个地方有什么趣味，不知道该做出什么样的反应，只是满脸通红的抓着身下的床单。开垦新土地总是需要一定的过程，Theseus俯身舔舐那另一端红润的樱桃，粗糙的舌苔摩挲敏感的乳腺，连Newt自己都无法控制地从乳头溢出一些近乎透明的液体。

自乳腺发育成熟后就已经具备了泌乳的功能，但Newt还是第一次在这样的情况下分泌出乳汁。他尴尬地抬起手放在自己的额头上以求遮住自己的脸。

“呃....这只是很正常的现象...嗯对...自然界里很多动物在妊娠阶段都有这样的反应.....所以....呃...”Newt语无伦次地想要搬用书上的语句来掩盖些什么，抑或是为现在的状况找个合理的借口。

乳汁的量不多，有些腥甜，沾染在舌尖上还有一丝Newt特有的信息素的味道。被濡湿的胸膛上散发着一股浅淡的奶香，令Theseus一阵恍惚，仿佛身下的还是那个小时候抱着自己脖子奶声奶气地叫哥哥的小孩子。

“嗯...我知道......别害羞，Artemis，来，看着我。”他用撑在Newt耳边的左手拨开了那段挡在眼睛上的苍白纤细的手臂，Newt下意识地抬眼望着居高临下地扯开领带的兄长，浅褐色的睫毛微微地颤动起来———虽然Newt更愿意把现在的处境归类于人类对伴侣依赖的本能，但Theseus脱去衬衫时手部稍稍用力时肌肉的线条，让他不自觉的喉头滚动了一下。

Theseus总是很公平，每次做爱他们都这样脱得赤条条的，两具温度高的吓人的躯体紧紧地贴合在一起，仿佛他们天生就该如此。

脑袋已经被融合的信息素迷的晕晕乎乎的Newt，看着裸露的皮肤面积逐渐的增加，听见皮带金属扣滑落的声响，呼吸愈发的沉重起来。

他的身下早已粘腻地一塌糊涂，后穴炙热的肠壁饥渴的贴合在一起，贪婪地摩擦着周围棉质底裤的纹路。前端也在不断地吐露晶莹的液体，仿佛在渴求着他人的爱抚。

“哥..哥哥......”

他的小月亮总是在有求于他的时候才这样亲昵的称呼自己。

“别急...Artemis.....”Theseus褪下Newt的底裤，抬起弟弟一侧的腿拉到肩头，那淫靡不知满足的私处完全暴露在空气中，那甜腻的黏液甚至把阴囊都润湿了。他小心地避开弟弟上扬的前端，然后把两根手指连带根部直接没入后穴里。

Theseus并不准备像一开始那样为了让Newt放松身体而先去安抚前端，而是选择先去扩展肠道，同时另一只手暧昧地按揉着敏感的大腿根部。

他知道自己的弟弟真正想要什么。

临近生产，后穴为了日后胎儿能顺利通过会变得较为松软湿热，但在孕期性爱的时候，Newt仍然有时候会因为扩张不到位而对兄长的进入喊疼。所以在这件事上Theseus一直都很小心。

手指增加到四根的时候，Newt的呻吟已经带着断断续续的哭泣。富有技巧的搔刮肠壁对于孕期敏感的omega简直就是致命的刺激。

“哥哥...嗯...啊..可..可以了.....嗯唔.....”意乱情迷的Newt下意识地托着腹底，腹中的胎儿全然不知自己的两位父亲正在做些什么，乖巧平静地蜷缩在羊水里。

Artemis，希腊神话中的月神，同样也是丰产与孕育之神，而此时他的弟弟就像真正的神明。橘黄色的光亮为这具苍白的胴体镀上淡淡的光泽，就像融化了的牛奶焦糖一样，甜美又柔和。眼角情欲的泪珠以及脸颊上的潮红又为这幅神圣的画像增添了伦理的刺激。

Theseus爱极了这样的弟弟。

就算Newt不说出口，他也会把那根昂扬许久的热铁埋进着丰沃而又多汁的土壤里。

“进....啊嗯..进去.了.....嗯啊.....哈啊...唔...”  
“放松...Artemis....”

侧卧的姿势使内穴那块小小的凸起无比迎合着Theseus前端上翘的粗长的性器，坚硬地头部反复摩擦撞击着那里，使得置于Theseus肩膀的小腿无法控制的痉挛。Newt的阴囊随着兄长的进入小幅度地晃动，连带着那根小巧的性器也不断与空气摩挲着。

Newt性器甚至不需要抚摸，几乎是插进去的同一时间，白浊液就从马眼一滴一滴地落在大腿根部，显得更加淫靡。插射的快感较于之前的用手是成倍的，Newt天性里携带着那种对性爱刺激的追求。

而Theseus总是把握的很好。他可以隐忍而又有力地深入，也能够在适当的结点进行略显粗暴的侵犯，一切都恰到好处。

只因为他无比了解着自己的弟弟，深爱着他那正在孕育一个新生命的小月亮。

父亲一直是Theseus崇拜的对象，幽默、风趣、有亲和力而又强大。自父亲去世后，Theseus独自扛起了这个家族的重任，他无法使弟弟也像依赖父亲一样地亲近自己，更无法成为父亲那样的榜样。当他以为自己一辈子只能挂着不称职兄长的头衔时，自己的弟弟怀孕了。

他现在也是一位父亲了。

“我想...我可以给她取名字吗...”又一次深入的挺进后，Theseus凑到Newt耳边说。

Newt并不知道兄长为什么突发奇想，毕竟，做爱的时候并不是询问事情的好时机。但他还是努力地把被欲望的浪潮冲得破碎的音节拼凑在一起来回应Theseus，“嗯....啊嗯...你...怎么知道...是女孩子..啊哈恩...”

“就是....嗯...这样觉得......”Theseus抚上Newt托着腹底的手背，轻轻地摩挲着上面每一处的皮肤，勾勒出骨骼的趋势，讨好般地释放出柔和踏实的信息素。

“别太...嗯啊..奇怪就好...”Newt默许。

十指相扣。

“Lily.....就叫Lily.吧.....”

于初夏盛开，在微风中摇曳的茎叶嫩绿的白色百合。午后的阳光会亲吻它乳白微翘的花瓣，教堂的钟声会赞美它的纯净清澈。

他们的小公主。


	7. Chapter.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常详细的分娩过程

Chapter.7  
Newt·Scamander，妊娠40周，最近很烦躁。

胎心强健有力，发育情况良好，羊水充足，在Scamander夫人精心的照顾下，他的小儿子一度避免了早产的风险。

一家人用金箔和彩灯提前装点圣诞树，又安然地度过了平安夜，互相交换礼物，紧接着迎来了圣诞节，还吃了无酒精版的无花果布丁———然而那该死的宫缩迟迟未至。  
请原谅这位富有爱心的动物学家控制不住一颗渴望卸货的心而吐出了脏话，毕竟不是谁都能体会到快要临产时，那发胀下坠的腹部带来的痛苦———他只想换个姿势舒服地睡一个好觉，而不是像现在这样被胎动和腿部抽筋折磨得只能半夜艰难地坐起来，睁着眼睛等待黎明的曙光。

无论兄长和母亲进行再多的安慰与鼓励，Newt都不可避免地为人生感到沮丧。因为不想再套上棉裤，所以他妥协地穿上了孕妇专用的睡裙，每天绝望地托着快要断掉的腰椎缓慢地在床边挪移以求促进宫缩，每走一步，骨盆就发出难以言喻的酸涩。

Theseus只是觉得弟弟盯着自己精瘦的腰部时那略带嫉妒的眼神又滑稽又让人心疼。如果可以的话，他真想为Newt分担点什么，但他除了帮忙给弟弟按摩一下后腰还有揉揉那浮肿的小腿以外什么也干不了。

哦，他还身兼人形alpha信息素供给器这一重要的身份。

可能正是因为Theseus一直陪在这个临产的有些暴躁的omega身边，Newt才没有被满屋子从自己腺体里散发出的甜到腻人的橘子花香逼得发疯。孕期荷尔蒙的激增确实让他无法好好控制情绪，甚至可以说有些反常。

“妈妈..我什么时候才可以生产.....”Newt不下十次地问Scamander夫人。

他不喜欢整天望着泛白的天花板待产的状态，巨大的肚子压得他胸闷，他无比怀念以前在沼泽地里狂奔的日子，大量带着新鲜青草清香的冷风会把他的肺灌得充盈，湿冷雾气会麻痹面部两旁的神经。

“耐心点，亲爱的，小宝宝会出来的.......要知道，这对于初产的omega来说是极为正常的.....乖....”Scamander夫人怎么不会知道自己的小儿子到底在想些什么，但她也只能这样反复地进行安慰，胎儿发育很好，而且现在也不算迟产，过于焦虑是不必要的。

话虽如此，事实上，这个房间里，应该就属Scamander夫人最为焦虑了。她反复地确认那些生产用的棉布、工具是否完备干净，还有那些她为小宝宝缝制的衣服是否放在了合适的位置，当然，还令家养小精灵一直烧着热水以备不时之需。

Scamander家好久没有小生命的诞生了。

每一个母亲都会为自己的孩子处于这样重要的人生节点而感到紧张。

事情到了圣诞假期的第二天凌晨有了转机，肚子里的小宝宝可能突然意识到是时候离开温暖的子宫了，于是象征性地踢了踢小脚，把头部对准了母体的盆骨慢慢地往下钻。

可惜此时的Newt并不能接收到生产的信号，因为前几天的失眠导致他现在困极了，就算是莫特拉鼠咬了他的耳朵，他也不会醒来。Newt潜意识里感受到了异常的胎动，痛觉神经被强大的睡意所麻痹，他只是有些不适地弓起身子，缩在柔软的鹅绒被的更深处。

不过好在，这个孩子的另一位父亲察觉到了异状。

谨慎如Theseus，他一向是浅睡眠，自从Newt怀孕以后就更是如此。当他感觉到床垫在不断地向弟弟那边凹陷时，全身的细胞都恢复了高度警觉的状态。待他打开床头灯时，侧卧着的Newt额头上已经结了一层薄汗，秀气的眉头微蹙，但仍然处于熟睡的状态。

Theseus轻手轻脚地下了床，掀开裹在弟弟腿部的被子，按照Scamander夫人教他的那样，探了探Newt的下身，褪下了底裤。

上面沾着质地粘稠的新鲜的棕红色血迹。

Newt见红了。

这意味着子宫颈随着胎头的下降开始扩张，引起了周围的毛细血管破裂。  
换言之，他的小月亮要开始分娩了。

这位Scamander家主难得有些慌神，一时间不知道是应该先去叫醒母亲，还是应该摇醒正在酣睡的Newt。当然，作为一名优秀的alpha，强大的心理素质会令他做出最佳的选择。仅仅是一分钟不到的犹豫，他就飞奔下楼敲开了母亲的房门。

“妈..妈妈.，我觉得...弟弟要生了..他流血了...”为了方便应急，Scamander夫人并没有躺在床上休息，而是在躺椅上小憩，她被Theseus结结巴巴的话语惊醒，几乎是同一时间打开房门，对上大儿子不知所措的表情。

“别担心，Theseus，开心点，马上要做爸爸了。我去看看他。”Scamander夫人微笑着拍了拍大儿子的肩膀，试图安慰这个年轻的父亲。毕竟，见红只是一整个漫长分娩过程的第一步，Newt最起码要将近十二个小时以上才会正式进入产程。

现在，Theseus还有任务需要做。

Scamander家的宅邸倏得亮了起来，所有人都在为这个新生命做准备。

唯独当事人还在沉睡。

Scamander夫人上楼以后并没有打算急着叫醒自己的小儿子，说出来可能Newt自己也不信，他是被一阵强烈的饥饿感惊醒的，胃酸刺激着内壁不断向大脑提出索要食物的需求———要知道，自从到了孕晚期，不断长大的胎儿压迫着胃部，使他几乎没有什么食欲。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，就看到Scamander夫人慈爱关心的脸，还没来得急疑惑为什么凌晨母亲出现在了自己房间以及枕边的兄长消失了，就被Scamander夫人扶起来了。Newt顺从地让母亲为自己披上开衫的驼色毛衣，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的柔软的卷发坐在床上。

“感觉怎么样？”Scamander夫人揉了揉小儿子的头发，关切地看着Newt略带超红的脸。

“嗯....挺好的.....”Newt断断续续地回答，他艰难地咽了咽口水，“我...有点饿....”

他真的饿极了，感觉胃部的压迫感减缓了，连肚子也轻松了不少。Newt甚至有一种自己可以吃下一整只火鸡的错觉，没错，就是那种可以长到十七八斤的烤的油光锃亮的火鸡。

下腹一阵阵发紧，周围的皮肤有些撑开的感觉。不过在饥饿面前这显然不值得一提。

“你哥哥帮你去准备吃的了，别担心。”Scamander夫人笑着给小儿子掖了掖被子，“下午烤的蔓越梅饼干还剩一点，你先垫一垫。”

Newt怀疑自己还没睡醒，藏在被子里的手掐了一下自己的大腿———毕竟全家人都知道你半夜饿了这种事情真的太过于诡异。 但在饥饿的驱动下，他还是接过了母亲递来的饼干和加了蜂蜜的热牛奶。

待Theseus端着满满当当的餐盘进来时，Newt刚好消灭掉最后一块饼干。

食物的香气占据着这个omega的全部理智，Newt情不自禁地把目光定格在兄长的手上————拌了黄油的豌豆、裹着又浓又稠的肉汁的小香肠和土豆块、外皮烤得焦脆的滋滋冒油的半只火鸡、塞满香料肉馅的鸡肉冷盘，中间带着红色纹理的火炙嫩牛肉以及一大块夹着各种坚果碎蜜饯干的蛋糕和加满卡仕达酱的冰激淋水果冻———如果在平时，Newt一定会觉得这些食物是用来开party的，但现在他只想把它们全都消灭干净。

他真的快要饿死了。

Theseus把沉甸甸地食物放到Newt眼前刚支起来的小餐桌上，熟练地把刀叉递给弟弟，问道：“这些够吗？不够的话我再帮你拿。冰激凌水果冻里的蛋糕我没有放——上面浸了雪利酒你不能吃，我给你换了乳脂松糕。”

Newt飞快地点点头，甚至来不及说声谢谢，就用叉子急不可待地插起一块土豆塞进嘴里。

“要我喂你吗？”Theseus又问。

Newt差点呛住，一旁的Scamander夫人赶紧倒了杯水给他。

他一边喝水，一边有些受宠若惊地对兄长摆了摆手。他并不理解这顿突如其来的夜宵服务竟可以如此周到。

Newt的身体现在已经成为了消化食物的机器，口腔只负责咀嚼，舌头忙碌着品尝菜肴的味道而无暇顾及询问当下的状况。Theseus和Scamander夫人看到他这副并不多么雅观的吃相竟一致地保持友好的沉默，甚至还帮助自己把鸡肉从骨架上剔下来。

等Newt吃下近乎一半以上的食物时，他才发现刚刚自己的食量有多么惊人，更让他感到奇怪的是兄长和母亲那严肃认真的表情。他有些不好意思地减缓刀叉摩擦的速度，咽下一口食物，故作矜持地小心翼翼地问道：“....emmm....我能问一下...这是怎么回事吗？”

“你就要生了，Newt，亲爱的。”Scamander夫人说道。  
“啊？”  
“你有没有感觉到宫缩？“  
“可能.....那只是假性的...最近经常那样” 只有一点点疼。  
“你见红了。”Theseus忍不住点醒自己迷迷糊糊的弟弟。

一切的问题都迎刃而解了。

因为只有临产的omega在正式分娩之前才会有几个小时的黄金进食期。omega特有的生理机能会分泌出比平常酸性强两三倍的胃液去快速分解全部食物，以最高的效率转换为能量，同样，omega的身体将不会排泄出任何东西。几个小时以后，除了清水或者其他液体，固体类食物无法被omega服用。

而之前肚子一瞬间的轻松，也是因为胎儿缓慢入盆而给胃部留有了空隙。

Newt有些懵，一晃神，银制的刀叉从指间滑落，碰到餐盘上发出清脆的响声。  
虽然前几天一直都为这件事情感到焦虑，但现在突然告诉他真的要分娩了，Newt显然有些不在状态。

不过，这种恍惚没有持续多久。因为，阵痛马上真真切切地向这个omega袭来。

“很痛吗？”Theseus一边轻轻地用温热的毛巾拭去Newt额头上的薄汗，一边鼓励般的顺着Newt僵硬的脊骨抚摸，以缓解胎儿对背部的压迫。

三十分钟前，Newt还摸着肚子说自己就像一个巨大号的肚皮里装满财宝的嗅嗅，后来渐渐地疼得安静下来。

“嗯..还好...”Newt闭着眼睛抓紧被单，跪坐在床上，双膝之间分得很开，突出的腹部垂在腿根附近，上半身因为疼痛向前倾。他缓慢地扭动酸胀不已的腰，扩张骨盆，使胎儿能顺利的下降。

下腹一阵阵地发硬，疼痛先是从两侧笔直到底，然后又同潮水一般向整个子宫扩散。阵痛一开始大约一个小时来一次，后来四十分钟疼一次，再后来半个小时、二十分钟......一次能维持在五六秒以上。Newt死命地咬住嘴唇想要挨过这一阵的疼痛，发白的骨节仿佛要把身下的布料撕碎。

胎儿的头拼命挤压着骨盆的神经，以致于Newt的臀部到脚后跟都非常疼。他一边呜咽着一边发抖，冷汗一阵接着一阵从头顶冒出来，又顺着发梢滑下。Newt有些后悔几个小时前疼痛还没有那么明显时嘲笑兄长太过于严肃，现在他的大脑甚至连宫缩的间隔也记不清楚了，浑身都专注于下腹撕扯着的坠痛。

“现在宫缩怎么样了？”Scamander端着一个金属盘子进来了，Theseus有些庆幸Newt背着身，因为上面的各种医疗器械，他仅仅是瞟了一眼都有些不寒而栗。

“大概七八分钟一次。”刚开始疼的时候，Newt还会新奇地把Theseus的手放在一阵阵发紧的肚皮上，告诉他什么时候阵痛开始了，什么时候又结束了。现在Theseus只能计算着弟弟全身紧绷的频率来推测宫缩间隔。

Scamander夫人心疼地看着小儿子熬过一次阵痛后，让Theseus帮忙给他换了个姿势，保持后肘前伸的匍匐状态。

“好孩子，对，就这样，把腿再张开一点，妈妈给你看看开了几指了.....”稍稍得以放松的Newt听话地打开身体，任由Scamander夫人掀开覆盖在臀部的睡裙面料———睡裙下面什么都没穿，在分娩之前Newt了解到自己将会撅起屁股让母亲帮忙指检时着实尴尬了很久，但现在看来，这种羞耻心已经完全没有必要了，他疼的七荤八素，恨不得有个人直接把孩子拽出来。

医用的橡胶手套沾着冰凉的润滑软膏慢慢地塞进充血的后穴，Newt整个人都打了一个寒颤，如果没有兄长的扶持，他几乎跪不稳。  
胎头的下降无异于是在把一个庞然大物挤进下腹的血肉间，产道周围的血管都处于拉伸的状态，而指检恰好是为了看最深处的子宫颈开指了多少，手指硬生生得闯了进去。

就在几天前，这个地方还带给他性爱的欢愉，如今，那里又红又肿，甚至连女性的两段指节都令他感到撕扯着的疼痛。

Newt一直觉得分娩是一个极为正常的生理过程，动物生来就具有那样母性的本能天赋，所以一直觉得Theseus催促他进行产道扩张有些过于焦虑了。

现在看来，他连兄长的性器都有时候难以吞咽，更别说比那大数十倍的胎儿撑开狭窄的骨盆挤过产道了。

是他过于乐观了。

又是一波阵痛。

Newt痛地打乱了原先的呼吸节奏，他把额头埋在枕头里，好像这样可以逃避铺天盖地的疼痛。岔气导致的短暂缺氧，毫无疑问给这个脆弱的omega造成了极度的恐慌。

原先一直乖巧懂事地忍耐阵痛的Newt，突然像个小孩子那样害怕地哭了出来，仿佛这样就可以逃避眼前的痛苦。他像头困兽喘着粗气，死死地箍住兄长的手臂，不配合地绞紧肠壁，本能的向下用力想把身体里的异物挤出去。

“Artemis，Artemis！别害怕...哥哥在这里....呼吸！保持呼吸！来跟着我一起....呼..呼....然后吐长气....对，你做的很好.....再来一遍.....没错..就这样...加油...”Theseus无暇顾及自己被抓得青白的手臂，他强装镇定地指导Newt恢复呼吸节奏。

“亲爱的..再坚持一下.别用力..放轻松！羊水还没破现在还不能用力........我知道你很疼...但是马上就可以见到小宝宝了........我的好孩子……再坚持一下！”Scamander夫人深知小儿子已经快到极限了，因为男性omega的身体柔韧度并没有女性那么好。但这个世界上没有可以便捷产程的魔咒，她只能一遍又一遍地鼓励。

宫口开了四五指了，羊水还没破———如果要继续像这样等骨盆自然打开的话，那时候Newt的体力会被完全耗尽。

“Theseus，”Scamander夫人抽出手指，停顿了一下，有些艰难地说，“你能扶弟弟下床走走吗？”

如果不是因为Scamander夫人在医疗方面的专业，Theseus简直不敢相信母亲的决定，他的嘴唇有些颤抖，“妈妈.........”他无法想象自己已经疼到说不出话来的小月亮，还要忍着阵痛行走。

他刚想要拒绝，却被Newt制止了。他的弟弟抬起头，眼角还挂着泪珠，病态苍白的脸庞刺入自己的视线。

“....我、可、以.....”Newt一个音节一个音节地拼凑出完整的单词，手就像握住救命稻草一样的扯住Theseus的衬衫。与腹中胎儿九个月的牵绊，远比他自己想象得要牢固。

他确实感到恐惧、不安、焦虑。

但他也同样对这个小生命抱有无比美好的期盼————那个孩子会像自己多一点呢？还是像Theseus多一点？会喜欢自己为她准备的故事书吗？Pickett会为她高兴成什么样呢？Niffler应该也会很欢迎她的到来。

Newt·Scamander的生命里，将会多一个会跑会跳会笑的孩子。

一个流着他和哥哥骨血的纯正的Scamander家的孩子。

Newt自己都记不清楚后来是如何站起来的，只依稀记得他无力的靠在Theseus的身上，因为子宫收缩浑身都疼的要命。起身的一瞬间，地心引力拖着肚子里那块滚烫的石头一路向下，如果不是抱着兄长的脖子，他可能就这么摔倒了。

他的肚子垂到了白净的大腿根，两腿大大地往两边岔开，每挪移一步，骨盆与耻骨交界处就放射出钻心的疼痛，他甚至感觉自己可以听到骨缝互相摩擦的声音。

Newt把头抵在Theseus肩膀上，脸色惨白，他像头小狮子一样喘气，为了保存体力，他把所有的痛呼都一直在了喉咙底，嘴里发出哼哼唧唧的声响。Theseus亲吻着爱人脖颈后面的腺体，注入着令人安心的alpha信息素，像哄小孩睡觉一样，一下又一下地拍着Newt被汗水濡湿的后背。

不知过了多久，Newt突然挣扎着抬起头，带着哭腔“嗯..呼...厕、所.....我要去厕所...”  
他的膀胱很胀，连带着那根痛的萎靡的性器都颤颤巍巍地翘了起来。  
“Newt，你现在根本就不会排泄出任何东西....我知道你很难受....那是小宝宝快要出来了。”Theseus知道当胎头下降到一定程度就会引发这样的症状。  
“不...我真的想......啊————”Newt害怕地收紧抱在兄长脖子上的手臂。

有什么东西流出来了。

温暖透明的羊水顺着腿缝泄了下来，濡湿了脚下棕红的地毯。

“羊....羊水破了...”

惊慌失措的Newt被兄长一把打横抱起放到床上，上面已经铺好了吸水性能极佳的柔软的棉布。还没等Scamander夫人吩咐，Theseus就麻利地屈起Newt的双腿，在他后腰处塞了一个软枕垫高臀部，减少羊水的流出。

“啊...！妈妈....别碰...啊！好胀....嗯啊！”Newt踢蹬着双腿，膝盖不自觉得并拢，想要让母亲的手移开。

“Theseus！你把弟弟扶起来，你坐在他身后，扳住腿！”Scamander夫人正在检查胎位，她按压着Newt明显彭起的下腹，依稀可以感受到胎头的形状。看见小儿子的挣扎她不得已用上半身制止这样容易让孩子回缩的动作，“Newt！把  
腿分开...妈妈保证很快就结束了！忍着点.....”

破水前后的疼痛等级是完全不能相比较的，Newt再也忍受不了锐利的疼痛，开始无法自控的嘶吼。

Theseus紧紧贴着Newt僵硬的后背，他可以明显的体会到Newt全身绷紧的肌肉，他咬咬牙，不顾Newt的痛呼，握住弟弟颤栗的大腿根往两边扳，使骨盆开张的最大程度。

房间炉火烧的很旺，Newt整个人却像从冷水里浸过一样浑身哆嗦，脸色白的吓人，全身的每一处关节都在疼痛，高耸的腹部里仿佛有人用磨盘来回地碾压，产道间的肌肉相互撕扯，胎儿的头摩擦着前列腺点更是折磨着他痛不欲生。他像一块标本被人任意地摆出各种姿势，暴露最隐私的部位。

宫缩间隔已经缩短到了两三分钟一次，每次可以长达三十秒——那是最佳的用力状态，胎儿将会在第二产程里充分受到产道的挤压，从而获得母体带来的特殊免疫力。

“好孩子，可以用力了！像我教过你的那样...顺着宫缩.....吸气呼气、吸气呼气，好的，然后屏住气坚持————一、二、三、四......很好，就这样....放松....”

随着用力温热的羊水淅淅沥沥地从产道流出。Newt意识有些模糊，但耳边传来的鼓励以及母性的本能，都令他不断地试着向下用力。他死死地抠住Theseus的手臂，遵照指示屏住气，他可以清晰地感受到有什么东西撑开了自己狭窄的产道，但当他松气的时候，又回缩了。

“涨......哥..哥哥，我好疼....啊！嗯...”又是一波阵痛。  
“乖....那是小宝宝的头....再坚持一下，Artemis...用力，...”Theseus在弟弟耳边轻轻地说，他紧张极了，也跟着弟弟的节奏一起吸气呼气。

如此用力了四五次，孩子的头也在产道里反复地进进出出。只要Newt一松气，小宝宝就又缩了回去，卡在产道中断。

“妈妈！.我...我不行了....我做不到！....出不来....啊啊...嗯....”Newt尖叫着把头往后仰，双腿因为后穴的憋胀想要并拢却被兄长有力的双手桎梏，秀气的脚趾头狰狞地扭在一起。

“你可以的...我们再坚持的久一点好吗？我数到十五再呼气....宝宝已经可以顶到我的指尖了”Scamander夫人两根指头探进炙热的产道，之前因为前列腺摩擦产生的黏液就是最好的润滑剂，她已经可以摸到孩子的头发了。

Newt胡乱地点点头，又开始下一轮用力。

“又缩....回去了————啊！”  
“不，我抓住她了！你做的很好，继续用力！头不要往后，屏住气！六、七、八、九、十........十五！好，呼气！真棒..”

这一次没有回缩，小宝宝湿漉漉的脑袋在后穴若隐若现，撑的周围红肿不堪。

“我..没有力气了.....”Newt的眼神涣散地瞥向别处，周围的声音在旋转发出嗡嗡声，一切都仿佛离他飞速远去。他有些脱力地喘着粗气，因为尖叫嗓子生疼。下半身已经没有知觉了，就像一块冻得发硬的死木，麻木酸涩。

“我看到头了哦…小宝宝很快就要出来了，先休息一下，相信自己....”Scamander夫人望向自己已经表情凝重到极点的大儿子，笑着说：“爸爸要不要摸一下小宝宝？”

Theseus一开始还没有反应过来，抱着弟弟愣了一会儿，然后他呼吸有些颤抖地、在母亲的鼓励中，小心翼翼地把置于Newt腿根的手移向中间。

后穴的褶皱已经都被填平，周围的皮肤撑得薄如蝉翼，产门可观地向外膨出，无数次他进入过的地方现在露出一块孩子小小的头皮。  
温热、潮湿。小宝宝稀疏的胎发扫刮着父亲的指尖，一瞬间，Theseus砰砰直跳的心脏好像被这温暖甜蜜的触觉所软化了。

他真的要成为一个父亲了。

Theseus感觉自己的眼眶都湿润了，他吻着小月亮的头顶，汲取着Newt颈后那略带奶香的充满温度的橘子花香。“感觉得到吗？我摸到她了……加油....Artemis……马上就结束了......”

听到兄长的话语，Newt的眼底出现了些许光亮，他深呼吸了两次，顺着袭来的宫缩使着长劲。分娩的后半程已经完全是靠意志力在支撑了，Newt的脸涨的通红，相互拉伸到极致的皮肤阻断了痛觉神经的兴奋传递以至于他几乎感受不到后穴的存在了。他像一个被巨浪拍到深海里的人，此时正在不断地游向透着阳光的海面。

晃晃悠悠的几分钟时间里，每一个人都在数着流逝的分分秒秒，房间里的空气死寂一般的凝固起来，让人喘不过气。

随着一声尖锐的痛呼划破严肃的氛围，孩子的小脑袋伴着一股羊水喷了出来。

Scamander夫人扳住毛茸茸的后脑勺翻了个面，把缠在颈部的脐带绕开，她富有技巧地上下晃动，不一会儿，胎儿的整个身体就从产道滑出了。  
Newt可以感受到双腿之间有个小生命在踢蹬着小手小脚，就像是之前的二百七十多天里每日在自己肚子里调皮捣蛋那样。  
那果真如Theseus期盼的那样，是一个健康的小姑娘。  
通红的的小身体上粘着未完全脱落的胞衣和白色的胎脂，脐带还完整地连接在母体上。

Scamander夫人清理完孩子口鼻里的羊水，小姑娘就迫不及待地大口的呼吸着子宫外面的氧气，整张小脸都皱在一起，像是为了证明存在感一样，整座宅邸都能听见她嘹亮的哭声。

Theseus没有动，也没有像Newt想象中的那样期待地去抱孩子，他只是沉默着紧紧抱住弟弟。然后，Newt感觉自己的颈窝处有些湿润，一扭头，看到Theseus的两颊留着泪痕——他从来没有看到过这样子的兄长。  
他本来想抓住机会调侃Theseus，可刚一张嘴，自己的眼泪就唰地掉下来了。

 

圣诞假期第三天的午后，Scamander家的小公主出生了。

就像是乘着麋鹿雪橇来的那样。

“Marry Christmas.，Lily.”


	8. Chapter.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼，二胎，姐弟俩的小故事
> 
> 完结撒花！

1.  
等到Theseus下班回家，Lily已经喝饱了奶攥着小拳头在Newt的怀里睡下了。

蕾丝边的衣领衬得婴儿肥的小脸红扑扑的，细密卷翘的睫毛轻轻地随着呼吸颤动。  
小姑娘很安静，也很讨人喜欢，并没有像育儿书里形容的那样经常哭泣，每天一睁眼就咧嘴笑，抑或是睁大眼睛咿咿呀呀地好奇地挥动小手。

尽管如此，Newt看上去依然有些憔悴——婴儿的作息和成年人不一样，夜里总是会醒过来很多次。毫不夸张的说，那几乎是一种条件反射，到了那几个时间点，Newt闭着眼睛就会本能地抱起孩子喂奶。

他从背后环抱住Newt，下巴抵在哺乳期omega那充满乳香的颈窝，有些贪恋地呼吸着熟悉的带着温度的橘子花香。

“Artemis。”  
“嗯？”  
“结婚吧，我们。”

有些话在心底打过无数次草稿，直到说出口，才发现如此简洁。

 

————————————————

2.  
Theseus·Scamander绝对是人生赢家，无论在任何方面都是——至少魔法部的同僚一直是这样认为的。

当别人还在为升职痛苦工作时，Theseus早已升至首席；当别人还在为暗恋对象是否会答应与自己约会而烦恼时，一直作为黄金单身汉的Theseus突然宣布自己有了一个可爱得像天使一样的女儿——这多么让人羡慕啊！

他们一开始颇有兴趣地大胆猜测Theseus的神秘伴侣可能是纯血巫师家族的哪一位名媛，一帮alpha茶余饭后使出浑身解数将可疑名单上的名字一个个划去后，完全找不到头绪。

不过他们并没有纠结太久，因为，Theseus马上宣布自己要结婚了。

那可是场声势浩大的婚礼，霸占了各类报刊版面的头条，英国魔法界几乎所有举足轻重的人物都到场了————要知道，这对一向低调的Scamander家族着实不寻常。

香槟塔。鲜花。红毯。糖塑蛋糕。

传统婚礼的标配。  
唯独没有身着婚纱的新娘。

站在中央的两人宣读誓言，互相交换了戒指，互相亲吻。

所有人都看清了Theseus的伴侣———Newt·Scamander，一个瘦削腼腆的神奇动物学家———Scamander家的次子，也就是，Theseus的弟弟。

在一两年前Newt的曝光率并不高，能认出他的人很少，这样低的公众存在感在一周前发生了天翻地覆的变化。

默默然图书公司出版了这位Scamander先生的作品——《Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them》，几乎是上市的同一时间就被抢购一空，每家印刷公司都在加印这本书，Hogwarts校方甚至在考虑将其作为教科书使用。

没有人把这位魔法界的奇才与诞下Scamander家族血脉的神秘omega联系在一起———但这确确实实地发生了！就在他们眼前！

Scamander家族的兄弟关系总是这样不同寻常。

仅仅是半分钟不到的迟疑，全场都响起了热烈的掌声，送上由衷的祝福。  
没有猜忌，没有讽刺，没有嫌恶，仅仅是，发自内心的祝福。

是啊，历来纯血家族都有近亲通婚的习俗，只不过随着时代发展，魔法界与麻瓜界联系日益紧密，以至于两者的文明混杂在一起，使得这种特殊婚恋情况极少发生。

不过，存在即合理。

伦理？道德？  
管他呢，这都是麻瓜的玩意儿。

兄弟间的爱情故事简直浪漫极了，不是吗？

—————————————————————————

3.

“爸爸！烤箱里有什么！”某一天的清晨，Lily兴奋地在儿童座椅上如此问道。茶褐色的小卷毛细细软软，两根小辫子一晃一晃的。  
小姑娘长得很漂亮，语言天赋也很强，三岁半多就已经可以很流畅的表达自己的意思。

“嗯？”刚睡醒的Theseus有些摸不着头脑，“什么？”

餐桌边正在试图把胡萝卜泥喂给孩子的Newt抬起头，眼神有些躲闪地瞥向手上木质的小勺子，耳朵连接脖颈的那块肌肤有些发红。

“Artemis？”并没有人提前告诉Theseus早晨多了这样的猜谜活动。  
“猜一下吧...烤箱里有什么？”一旁喝茶的Scamander夫人也微笑地撺掇自己的大儿子。  
“bun？（小面包）”Theseus望了一眼厨房的烤箱。  
“Un huh....”Newt有些不好意思的挠了挠后脑勺。  
“连起来呢？”Scamander夫人积极的想要提供暗示。  
“The bun……in the oven？”首席傲罗有些迟疑。  
“So？”Scamander夫人微笑。

The bun ....in the oven……The bun in the oven！！

他的小月亮怀孕了！【注：The bun in the oven（直译“小面包在烤箱里”，英国俚语，暗示怀孕）】

“Merlin's beard！”Theseus不可思议的看着弟弟，Newt则害羞的点了点头。

要知道自从生下Lily之后，Theseus说什么也不愿意再让他的小月亮冒险了，每次都做足了保护措施，他有Lily一个小公主就足够了。

天知道他的小月亮用什么办法留住的这个孩子。

春天早晨总是带给人惊喜。

———————————————————  
4.  
Scamander家的夜晚。

“哥哥，我想今天你要晚点睡了。”今天的称呼格外的亲切。  
“怎么了？”在床上看报纸的Theseus心中腾升出不好的预感。  
“因为，”Newt苦笑地停顿了一下，“我要生了。”  
淅淅沥沥的羊水顺着裤管流到了地毯上，棉裤中央染出好大一块水迹。

有了第一次的经验，二胎产程异常的顺利，Newt也没有之前那么慌乱，倒是Theseus一直很紧张。一个晚上的时间，经过几次推挤，名为Einar的小家伙就诞生了。

第二天，Lily刚睡醒的时候，就如愿以偿得看到了自己心心念念的小弟弟。  
四岁的小姑娘力气还不是很大，一张小脸涨得通红，吃力地抱着怀里的弟弟傻笑。

刚生产完有些虚弱的Newt看着眼前的场景，仿佛突然意识到了什么。

———也许在很多年前，母亲的产床边，Theseus也是这样满怀期待的看着怀里刚刚出生的自己，也曾一遍又一遍地在摇篮前重复自己的名字。

生命的诞生总是被赋予了爱的含义————那就像是一个循环，而时间是友善的推动者，所有人都在其中渐渐学会、懂得、接受爱。

然后，沿着脐带传递下去，就像它最初的样子。

————————————————————————

5.番外  
众所周知，Scamander家的男孩存在感并不是很高。  
Einar不止一次觉得全家都是围绕着一个名叫Lily的公主运转的。

两位父亲都很偏心，他们每天早上都要为了小公主究竟该绑什么颜色的发绳，以及穿什么款式的小裙子而纠结半天———当然，大多数时候都是祖母敲定的。Einar见过姐姐的衣柜，里面全是各种蕾丝花边的衣服、饰品，每天换一套半年都穿不完。  
可以理解，因为Scamander家族已经很多年没有诞生过这么可爱的小女孩了。

对于他，只有“哦，Einar，我想你不应该老是窝在房间里看书”抑或是“快去找别的小朋友一起玩呀”之类的话。

好吧，他确实不喜欢外出，也不喜欢和那些吵闹的男生女生玩耍，唯一可以让他出门的理由，就是陪他姐姐去庭院里挖蚯蚓或者其他什么昆虫———虽然他并不理解为什么Lily如此热衷于这样的活动。

“hey！”Lily有些不满地在Einar失神的双眼前挥了挥手，“别走神，Einar！”  
小女生发育的总是比男孩快，七岁的Einar不得不仰起头看着姐姐。  
“真该让爸爸看看你满手是泥的样子。”Einar回过神，耸耸肩。  
“我会在他们看到我之前清理干净———那个魔咒简单极了。”Lily有些得意的笑了一下，然后继续蹲下来挖土———她最近开始有些沉迷园艺。

“你要走了吗？”LiLy已经到了Hogwarts入学的年龄。  
“嗯。”简洁的回答。

“我马上会来找你的。”像是思索了很久以后，他有些别扭地说到。  
Lily停下了手上的动作，扭头望向Einar。

“等我。”等我长大。

女孩往土坑里撒了几粒不知名的种子。

“好啊。”  
来年会茁壮成长吗？开出什么颜色的花呢？会长多高呢？叶子会是嫩绿色的吗？

孩子们尚不可知。  
但夏日的凉风会拂动近处的树荫以给予深埋在泥土里蠢蠢欲动的种子友善的庇佑。

Fin.


End file.
